The Proposal:Supernatural Style
by SuperNaturalGurl32
Summary: This is a story based off the movie The Proposal. Where Castiel a pushy Boss forces Dean his assistant to Marry him so he doesn't get deported. Eventual Destiel!
1. Chapter 1

**So begins my new story if anyone has seen The Proposal then you know where the story is going. I hope you enjoy it. All mistakes you find in this story are mine and mine alone. Thank you for all the positive feedback in my other stories and I hope you all enjoy this one just as much. And here we go.**

The morning began like any other for Castiel Novak. He was on his treadmill going over some papers while some random movie played in the background. He was up early. He's used to getting up early he has been for his whole adult life. Castiel was going over some papers for work before he went in to the office. Castiel goes and takes a shower and gets out looking at himself in the mirror. He then has some breakfast and puts his bowl in the sink rinsing it out.

Meanwhile on the other side of town Dean was still in his bed warm and dreaming. He slowly wakes up and looks at the watch and flies out of bed.

"SHIT!" He exclaims.

Dean runs out of his apartment late for work. He knows his boss Castiel hates when he is late for work. Castiel Novak is his boss; Dean is Castiel's personal assistant. Dean calls ahead to Starbucks and sweet talks the young lady that works there he runs in the door and she already has his order prepared for him and Mr. Novak. He runs the rest of the way to work and barely makes it there on time. He runs into the elevator asking everyone if they are ok.

"Everyone ok?" He asks.

"Yes." Everyone replies.

"Me too." He says.

Meanwhile Castiel is walking down the street on the phone.

"Hello Frank? How's my favorite writer?" Castiel asks. "Well of course you've been thinking about our talk, because you know I'm right. People in this country are busy, broke and hate to read. They need someone to say, Hey don't watch CSI: Indianapolis tonight. Read a book, read Frank's book, and that person is Oprah." Castiel says.

Dean walks out of the elevator and down the hall. There's a secretary outside the office she speaks to him.

"Cutting it close." She says.

"One of those mornings," Dean replies. "Thank you Captain Obvious."

Dean runs down the hall and runs into right into a guy.

"Sweet Jesus." Dean says.

"Rub some dirt in it brother." The guy replies as he walks off.

Castiel walks into the building still on the phone walking towards the elevator still talking to Frank.

"Frank, the truth is all A-plus novelists do publicity. Roth, McCourt, and Russo and…. Frank can I tell you what else they have in common? A Pulitzer." Castiel replies.

Dean walks up to his friend in the office frantic.

"I need the shirt off your back literally." Dean says.

"You're kidding right?" His friend asks.

"Yankee's, Boston this Thursday. Two company seats for your shirt; you have five seconds to decide." Dean says.

"Five, four, three, two, one." Dean counts down as his friend takes off his shirt and gives it to him he slides it on.

Castiel walks into the office and everyone goes into frantic mood before they were goofing off and now they are working diligently."

One of the secretary's type "It's here." On the computer and it goes out all over the over alerting everyone that Mister Novak is on his way in.

Workers run out of the way as Castiel makes his way down the hall way people dodging here and there all over the place.

Dean is in Castiel's office straightening his tie and buttoning up his new shirt. Making sure he looks presentable for the day. His boss likes him to look pristine when he is working. Dean hands Castiel a coffee as he walks in.

"Morning boss, you have a conference call in thirty minutes." Dean says.

"Yes about the marketing of spring books, I know." Castiel replies.

"Staff meeting at nine." Dean replies.

"Did you call uh what's her name? The one with the ugly hands." Castiel replies.

"Janet?" Dean asks.

"Yes Janet." Castiel replies.

"Yes I did I told her if she didn't get her manuscript in on time, you wouldn't give her a release date." Dean says. "Also your immigration lawyer called and said it's imperative…"

Castiel cuts him off saying "Cancel the call, move the meeting till tomorrow and keep the lawyer on the sheets. Oh and get ahold of PR and have them start drafting a press release. Frank is doing Oprah." Castiel says.

"Wow nicely done," Dean says.

"If I want your praise I will ask for it." Castiel replies as he looks at his coffee cup. "Uh who is Jillian and why does she want me to call her?"

Dean stops at the door and answers Castiel. "Well that was originally my cup." Dean says.

"And I'm drinking your coffee why?" Castiel asks him.

"Because your coffee spilled." Dean replies.

Castiel shakes his head and takes a drink of coffee before speaking.

"So you drink sweet sweet coffee with lots of cream then?" Castiel asks Dean.

"I do it's like Christmas in a cup." Dean replies.

"Is that a coincidence?" Castiel asks.

"Incredibly it is. I wouldn't possibly drink the same coffee you drank, just in case yours spilled. That would be pathetic." Dean replies.

The phone rings and Dean walks over to pick it up.

"Morning, Mr. Novak's office." Dean answers the phone. "Hey Bob" Castiel holds up his fingers signaling Dean to tell Bob they are on the way to his office.

"Why are we headed to Bob's office?" Dean asks.

Castiel doesn't answer he just keeps going through his mail Dean smiles at him and walks out of the his office. Running to the computer at his desk he types out "The Witch is on his Broom"

Everyone gets the message and scrambles back to working hurriedly.

Castiel walks out of his office and Dean falls into step beside him.

"Did you finish the manuscript I gave you?" Dean asks.

"I read a few pages I wasn't that impressed." Castiel replies.

"Can I say something?" Dean asks.

"No, I've read thousands of manuscripts and this is the only one I've given to you. There's an incredible novel in there. The kind of novel you used to publish." Dean says. "Uh wrong, and I do think you order the same coffee as I do, just in case you do. Which is in fact pathetic." Castiel says.

"Or Impressive," Dean says.

"I'd be impressed, if you didn't spill it in the first place." They reach the door and Castiel turns towards Dean telling him "Remember you're just a prop in there." Castiel says.

"Won't say a word," Dean replies.

They walk into Bob's office. And Bob looks at Castiel and speaks.

"Ah our fearless leader, and her liege. Please do come in." Bob says.

"Oh beautiful breakfront is it new?" Castiel asks.

"It is English Regency Egyptian Revival built in the 1800's, but yes it is new to my office." Bob says.

"Witty, Bob I'm letting you go." Castiel says.

"Pardon?" Bob asks.

"I asked you over a dozen times to get Frank to do Oprah, and you did not do it. You're fired." Castiel says.

Dean is just standing there in shock. Did Castiel really bring him to fire someone? Man Castiel is an asshole he thinks.

"I have told you that is impossible. Frank hasn't done an interview in 20 years." Bob says.

"Well that is interesting because I just got off the phone with him and he is in."Castiel replies back

Dean just stands there with his hand over his mouth not saying a word. Feeling somewhat awkward he is witnessing Bob being fired.

"Excuse me?" Bob asks.

"You didn't even call him did you?" Castiel asks.

"But…" Bob says.

"I know I know Frank can be a little scary to deal with for you. Now I will give you two months to find another job. And then you can tell everyone you resigned ok?" Castiel asks as he walks out of Bob's office with Dean trailing behind him.

"What's his twenty?" Castiel asks Dean.

Dean looks back and says to Castiel "He's moving, He has crazy eyes." Dean says.

"Don't do it Bob, don't do it." Castiel says.

"You poisonous Asshole, you can't fire me. You don't' think I see what you're doing here? Sandbagging me on this Oprah thing." Bob says.

Dean sits down and just listens quietly watching Castiel.

Bob goes on in his rant. "Just so you can look good to the board? Because you are threatened by me. And you are a monster." Bob yells out.

"Bob stop." Castiel interrupts his rant.

"Just because you have no semblance of a life outside of this office, you think that you can treat all of us like your own personal slaves. You know what? I feel sorry for you. Because you know what you're going to have on your deathbed? Nothing and no one." Bob says.

Dean just sits there with his head down and his lips pursed waiting for what he knows is coming.

"Listen carefully Bob, I didn't fire you because I feel threatened. No I fired you because you're a lazy, entitled, incompetent, and you spend more time cheating on your wife then you do in your office. And if you say another word Dean here is going to have you thrown out on your ass ok?" Castiel says.

Bob tires to speak.

"Another word and you are going out of here with an armed escort. Dean will film it with his little camera phone and he will put it on that internet site. What was it?" Castiel asks looking at Dean.

"YouTube." Dean says.

"Exactly is that what you want?" Castiel asks Bob? Bob just stares at Castiel. "Didn't think so, I have work to do." Castiel says as he walks away.

As they walk down the corridor Castiel turns to Dean and says.

"Have security take his breakfront and put it in my conference room." Castiel says.

"Will do," Dean replies.

"I need you this weekend to help review his files and his manuscript." Castiel says.

"This weekend?" Dean asks.

"You have a problem with that?" Castiel asks.

"No it's just my grandma's 90th birthday, so I was going to go home and" Castiel looks at Dean before walking off.

"Its fine I'll cancel it, you're saving me from a weekend of misery so it's... Yeah good talk then." Dean says.

**TBC**

**Ok so that is chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be up soon probably sometime tomorrow I am sure. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If you read it please review it. Thanks –s- **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok chapter 2 of the story for you guys. Thank you everyone who put this story on alert or favored it last night and today. Thank you also to Pilali, Total Witch 17, SomerTrevAckles, Haven't Met My Angel Yet and wibiii. The story is still un-beta'd and it will be. So if you read it understand all the mistakes made are mine and mine alone. So here you guys go. **

Dean makes his way to his desk and calls his mom and dad that live in Lawrence. Dean's family consists of his mom Mary, his father John and his brother Sam along with Sam's wife Jess and their kids. Then there is Dean's grandma and his grandpa. Dean's mom is reading him the riot act when he tells her he can't come home this weekend.

"I know, I know tell Grams I am sorry. Ok what…Mom what do you want me to tell you? He's making me work the weekend. NO I'm not. NO... Look I've worked too hard for this promotion to throw it all away ok?" Dean says. "I'm sure dad is pissed he usually is." Dean looks up and see's Castiel coming out of his office and says into the phone. "But we take all our submissions around here very seriously and we will get back to you as soon as we can." Dean replies into the phone before hanging it up.

"Was that your family?" Castiel asks.

"Yes." Dean replies

"Did they tell you to quit?" Castiel asks.

"Every single god damn day." Dean replies.

The phone rings and Dean picks it up.

"Mr. Novak's office." He answers the phone.

"Yeah ok Bill he'll be right there." Dean replies as Castiel stands there with his hands on his hips waiting.

"Bergin and Malloy want to see you in their office upstairs." Dean says.

"I see, come get me in ten minutes we have a lot to do." Castiel says.

"All righty." Dean says as Castiel walks away.

The phone rings again and he picks it up pissed off. Dean goes to get Mr. Novak in ten minutes just like he asked.

Castiel is walking across to the boss's office and a secretary calls out.

"Good morning Mr. Novak."

Castiel walks into his boss's office with an air of confidence.

"Jack, Edwin." Castiel replies

"Congratulations on that Oprah thing Castiel. That's great news."

"Thank you, thank you." Castiel replies. "This isn't about my second raise is it?" Castiel asks.

Then when they just sit there and stare at him he replies "Just kidding."

"Castiel do you remember when we agreed you wouldn't go to the Frankfurt book fair because you weren't allowed to leave the country while your visa application was being processed?" Jack asks.

"Yes I do." Castiel says.

"And you went Frankfurt anyways." Edwin says.

"Yes I did. We were going to lose DeLilo to Viking. So really didn't have a choice did I?" Castiel says.

"It seems that the United States Government doesn't care who publishes DeLilo." Jack says.

"We just spoke to your immigration attorney." Edwin says.

"Great so we are all good then?" Castiel asks.

"Castiel your visa application has been denied." Jack says taking a pause. "And you are being deported."

"Deported?" Castiel asks.

"And there was some paperwork you didn't fill out in time." Jack continues.

"Come on it's not like I am even an immigrant." Castiel ground out. "I'm from freaking Canada for God sakes. There has to be something they can do."

"We can reapply but you have to leave the United States for one year." Edwin says.

"Well that is not ideal but…I can manage everything from Toronto." Castiel says.

"No Castiel." Jack says.

"With video conferencing and phone calls." Castiel says.

"Unfortunately Castiel if you are deported you can't work for an American company." Edwin says.

"Until this is resolved we are handing operations over to Bob." Jack says.

"Bob the guy I just fired?" Castiel says.

"We need an editor in chief; he is the only person in the building with enough experience." Jack continues.

"You cannot be serious I beg of you." Castiel says.

"Castiel we are desperate to have you stay. If there was any way, any way at all that we could make this thing work. We would do it." Jack keeps talking.

"There is no way. I am begging you please." Castiel says as there is a knock at the door.

Dean pokes his head in and addresses Castiel.

"We are in a meeting." Jack says.

"Sorry to interrupt." Dean says.

"What?" Castiel says.

"Mary from Miss Winfrey's office called, she's on the line. " Dean says.

"I know." Castiel interrupts him.

"She needs to talk to you I told her you were otherwise busy. But she insisted so sorry." Dean says. "So." Dean says not leaving.

Castiel gets this thought in his head now and he looks over at Dean who is still standing by the door. Dean looks around the room and then at Castiel.

"Uh.. Come here." Castiel snaps to Dean.

Dean walks over to Castiel slowly not sure what the hell is going on.

"Uh gentleman, I understand the predicament we are in. And um.." Castiel says as he looks back at Dean.

"And there's uh... well... I think there is something you should know." Castiel says as he walks back towards Dean.

Dean looks at Castiel like what the fuck are you talking about?

"Uh we are uh... getting married." Castiel says. "We are getting married." He repeats touching Dean's chest.

Dean has this look on his face that can only be construed and what the fuck?

"Who is getting married?" Dean stammers out.

"You and I. You and I are getting married. Indeed. " Castiel says.

"We are…" Dean says.

"Getting married." Castiel finishes for him smiling fakely.

"We are getting married." Dean says in shock.

"Indeed." Castiel says.

"Isn't he your secretary?" Jack asks.

"Assistant." Dean says.

"Executive Assistant secretary." Castiel says. "But wouldn't be the first time someone fell for their secretary right Edwin? With Lucia remember? So yeah the truth is... Dean and I are just two people who weren't meant to fall in love, but we did." Castiel says.

"No." Dean says.

"All those late nights at the office and weekend book fairs. Yeah." Castiel says.

"No." Dean says again.

"Something happened." Castiel replies.

"Something." Dean squeaks out looking like he's going to throw up.

"Yeah tried to fight it and… can't fight a can't fight a love like ours." Castiel says as he puts his arm around Dean.

Castiel looks at Dean and says "So are we good with this? Are you happy?" She asks Edwin and Jack. He motions to him and Dean and says. "Because we are so happy." Castiel says.

"Castiel." Jack says.

"Yes?" Castiel asks.

"It's terrific." Jack says. "Just make it legal." He says.

"Oh legal. Yeah well that means that we uh... we need to get ourselves to the immigration office. So we can work this whole mess out." Castiel says as he pokes Dean in the chest softly. "Thank you very much gentleman we will do that soon. Thank you." Castiel says as he and Dean back out of the room.

There's buzz about the office and the computers are going off and they are saying Castiel and Dean are getting married what is going on? People are pointing at Dean as Castiel is walking in front of him.

Dean hears someone ask what is he thinking. Dean is in shock. How the hell is he getting married when no one asked him?

Dean walks into Castiel's office and shuts the door. He walks over and stands in front of Castiel's desk and waits. Castiel is sitting at his desk looking over a manuscript totally ignoring Dean's presence.

Castiel looks up and asks Dean "what?"

"I don't understand what's happening." Dean says as he shakes his head.

"Relax this is for you too." Castiel says.

"Do explain." Dean grinds out.

"They are going to make Bob chief." Castiel says.

"So naturally I have to marry you." Dean says sarcastically.

"What's the problem? Like you were saving yourself for someone special?" Castiel says.

"I'd like to think so. Besides it's illegal." Dean says.

"They are looking for terrorists not book publishers." Castiel says.

"Castiel." Dean says.

"Yes?" Castiel asks.

"I'm not going to marry you." Dean says.

"Sure you are." Castiel says flippantly. "Because if you don't marry me your dreams of touching the lives of millions with written word are dead." Castiel says as he looks up at Dean.

Dean just stares back at Castiel hazel eyes starting at blue ones in shock.

"Bob is going to fire you the second I'm gone. I promise you. That means you're out on the street looking for a job. That means all the time we spent together all the lattes, all the dates cancelled all the might run's for coffee were all for nothing and your dreams of being an editor are gone. But don't worry after the allotted amount of time we will get a quickie divorce. But until like it or not, your wagon is hitched to mine. OK?" Castiel fires out.

The phone rings and Castiel says "Phone." And points to the ringing phone.

Dean stands there dejected before going to answer the phone.

**TBC**

**Ok so I am following the movie pretty close here but when he goes home to Lawrence the script will be more stuff Dean would say while interacting with his family and whatnot. If you read this then review it please. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here's the next chapter. Thank you to Pilali, SomeTrevAckles, Haven't Met My Angel Yet, darkphoenix2345, Paulathe Cat, and Total Witch 17. Thank you also to everyone that has subscribed to this story already or put it on alert. This story is un-beta'd all the mistakes you find are mine. Also I know that the government doesn't really honor same sex marriages in this kind of case however it's just a fiction so in my story they do! So here we go. **

A couple hours later Dean and Cas go to the immigration office for their appointment. There is a huge line and Castiel by passes it completely.

"This way," Castiel says to Dean. "Come."

"The line," Dean says as he follows Castiel.

Castiel makes his way to the front of the line and when he hears the guy yell out next please he cuts off the next in line saying.

"I just need to ask a quick question."

Dean just stands there in shock he can't believe Castiel just cut in front of that guy.

"I need you to file this fiancé visa for me please." Castiel says.

The guy looks at Castiel then looks at his file opening it up.

"Mr. Novak." The man says.

"Indeed," Castiel says.

"Please come with me." The guy says.

They are showed into an office and Castiel is standing by the door while Dean is sitting in a chair.

"I have a bad feeling about this shit." Dean says.

The immigration case worker knocks on the door before coming in.

"Hi Hello I am Mr. Gilbertson." He says.

"Ah." Cas says

"And you must be Dean and Castiel." He says to the men. "Sorry about the wait it's kind of a crazy day today." He says.

"Oh of course we understand." Castiel says. "And I can't tell you how much we appreciate seeing you, on such short notice."

"Ok." He says.

The man starting humming or something as he reads over Castiel's file.

"So I have one question for you." He asks them. "Are you both committing fraud to avoid his deportation so he can keep his position as editor at Colden Books?"

Both men look at him. Dean looks a little lost or scared no one's too sure which.

"Where did you hear that?" Castiel asks at the same time Dean says "That's ridiculous."

"We had a phone tip this afternoon from a man named…" He says as he looks up the name.

"Would the man's name be Bob Spaulding?" Castiel asks.

"Bob Spaulding." The man says right after Castiel does.

"Bob Spaulding. I am so sorry. Bob is nothing but a disgruntled former employee. And I apologize. But we know you are incredibly busy with a room full of gardeners and delivery boys to attend to. If you will just give us our next step, we will get out of your hair and on our way. Castiel says.

"Mr. Novak please." He motions for Castiel to sit. "Let me explain to you the process that is about to unfold. Step one will be a scheduled interview, I'll put you each in a room and ask each one of you questions about the other one. Questions that a real couple would know about one another. Step two I dig deeper, I look at your phone records, I talk to your neighbors, I interview your co-workers. If your answers don't match up completely you will be deported permanently. And you young man." He points at Dean before continuing. "Will have committed a felony punishable of a fine of 250,000 dollars and a stay of five years in federal prison.

Dean looks at the man with a dumbfounded expression on his face not saying a word.

"So Dean, you wanna, you wanna talk to me?" The case worker asks.

Dean just shakes his head with that dumbfounded expression on his face again.

"No?" The case worker asks.

Dean then shakes his head yes.

"Yes?" The case worker asks.

Castiel looks over at Dean and sees that Dean is losing it here.

"The truth is." Dean says before clearing his throat. "The truth is Mr. Gilbertson, Castiel and I are just two people, who weren't supposed to fall in love.

Castiel looks over at Dean and then looks to Mr. Gilbertson and smiles.

"But we did." Dean says. "We couldn't tell anyone we worked with because of my big promotion that I had coming up."

"Promotion?" The case worker asks.

"Yeah," Dean says.

"Promotion…" Castiel says.

"We both felt uh.. that it would be deeply inappropriate if I were to be promoted to editor." Dean says.

"Editor ah ha." Castiel says.

"While we were," Dean says.

"So, have the two of you told your parents about your secret love?" The case worker asks Castiel and Dean.

"Oh that's impossible for me, my parents are dead." Castiel says. "No brother's or sister's either."

"Are your parents dead?" He asks looking at Dean.

"Oh no his are very much alive." Castiel says.

"Very much alive." Dean says at the same time.

"We were actually going to go visit them this weekend and tell them." Castiel says. "Gammy's 90th birthday the whole family is going to get together. And we thought I'd be a nice surprise."

"And where is this gonna take place?" The case worker asks.

"At Dean's parents' house." Castiel says.

"And where is that exactly?" The case worker asks.

"Umm. Why am I doing all the talking?" Castiel asks looking at Dean.

Dean is thinking because you won't shut the fuck up that is why you are doing all the talking and digging me in a deeper hole then I am already in.

"It's your parents' house why don't you tell him where it is. Jump in." Castiel says.

"Lawrence." Dean says.

"Lawrence." Castiel replies after Dean.

"Kansas." Dean says.

"Kansas" Castiel says with a question to his voice.

"You're going to go to Kansas this weekend?" The case worker asks.

They both shake their heads and say "yes."

"We are going to Kansas that is where we are going. That's where Dean is from. Castiel says.

Dean tries to brush Castiel's hand off his arm but Castiel moves it before Dean can.

"Ok I see how this is going to go. I will see you both at 11 o'clock Monday morning for your scheduled interview. And your answers better match up on every question. "The case worker says.

"Thank you." Dean says as he stands.

"I must say I am looking forward to this one." The case worker says.

"We are looking forward to this one." Dean replies as Castiel answer's his phone.

"Going to be fun, I'll be checking up on you." The case worker says.

"You got it." Dean replies as they walk out.

Dean is walking out the door to the immigration office dragging his feet with Castiel trailing behind him.

"Ok so this is how this is going to work, we will go up there, we will pretend like we are together. Tell your parents we are engaged. Use the miles for the tickets. I guess I will pay for you to fly first class. But make sure you use the miles. If you don't use the miles we aren't doing it. Oh and please confirm the Vegan meal. Last time they gave it to a vegan. And they forced me to eat; they forced me to eat this creamy warm clamy thing that it was disgusting. Hey why aren't you taking notes? "Castiel says.

"I'm sorry were you not up in that room?" Dean asks.

"What? What?" Castiel asks. "Oh that thing you said about being promoted? Genius, genius he completely fell for it."

"I was serious." Dean says. "I'm looking at a 250,000 dollar fine and five years in jail. That changes things."

"Promote you to editor? No way." Castiel says.

"Then I quit and you are fucked." Dean says. "Bye, bye Castiel"

"Dean." Castiel calls out.

"It really has been a little slice of heaven working for you." Dean says.

"Dean, Dean. Fine, fine. I'll make you editor, fine. If you do the Kansas weekend and the immigration interview. I will make you editor. Happy?" Castiel asks.

"Not in two years. But right away." Dean says.

"Fine." Castiel says.

"And you'll publish my manuscript." Dean says.

"Ten thousand copies first." Castiel says.

"Twenty thousand copies, first run." Dean says. "And we'll tell my family about our engagement when I want and how I want. Now ask me nicely. "

"Ask you nicely what?" Castiel says.

"Ask me nicely to marry you Castiel." Dean says.

"What does that mean? "Castiel asks.

"You heard me, on your knee." Dean says.

Castiel looks around he's wearing an Armani suit he doesn't really want to get down on his knee in the filthy ass street.

Dean raises his eyebrows at Castiel and smirks.

"Fine." Castiel asks as he gets down on his knees in front of Dean.

"Does this work for you?" Castiel asks him.

"Oh yes I like this." Dean says smirking.

"Uh will you marry me?" Castiel asks Dean.

"No." Dean says. "Say it like you mean it."

"Dean?" Castiel says.

"Yes Castiel." Dean replies.

"Sweet Dean." Castiel replies.

"I'm listening." Dean says.

"Would you please with cherries on top marry me?" Castiel asks.

Dean huffs a little but says.

"Ok I don't appreciate the sarcasm but I'll do it. But we are driving in my car I don't fly. Text me later with directions to your house." Dean says as he walks away.

**TBC**

Ok another chapter done now. So Dean really will be more Dean like in his Impala don't you all worry –grins- If you read this then please review it. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's the next chapter in The Proposal which is not in the movie at all this is my made up chapter just so you know. Thank you to Haven't Met My Angel Yet, SomerTrevAckles, vampireluvr15, and Pilali for their wonderful reviews on the last chapter. Thank you to everyone and there is a lot that have subscribed to this story and put it in their favorites. So here we go. **

Dean receives a text later that night from Castiel telling him the address of where he lives and directions on how to get there. Dean texts Castiel back letting him know that they would not be flying to Kansas. They would be driving in Dean's car because Dean did not fly in fact he was terrified of flying. Dean knows the building it's in a swanky part of the town they live in. This doesn't shock him at all he didn't think Castiel would live in a roach apartment or anything. The guy had class it seemed. Dean sets his alarm for seven in the morning and goes to sleep with thoughts of what a horribly bad idea this was going to be this weekend.

The alarm goes off at seven waking him up from his fitful slumber. Dean crawls out of bed and stumbles to the shower sleepily. He turns it on full blast and lets the water pound down on him doing what he needs to in the shower and toweling himself dry. He slips to his room and puts on boxer briefs then jeans and then a t-shirt. He grabs his packed bag and his cell phone, keys and wallet and heads to the kitchen for a cup of coffee.

"Damnit", he says out loud to himself. He forgot to make coffee last night. OH well he'll just pick some up on the road he decides. He thinks well I can't put this shit off any longer and grabs his brown leather jacket and heads out with his bag to his beloved Impala which he never really gets to drive anymore. So even if he is with Castiel in his baby, he is going to enjoy driving it.

Dean pulls out of his parking space and makes his way to Castiel's house with the instructions Castiel gave him. He pulls up to this huge building and texts Castiel that he's here and to come down. Castiel comes down the stairs struggling with two huge suitcases. Dean thinks Jesus how the fuck long does he think we are staying in Kansas? Dean gets out of the car and helps Castiel put his stuff in the trunk of the Impala.

"Nice Car, Chevy Impala right?" Castiel asks Dean as he slides in Dean's baby. Dean notices he's holding a tan trench coat and it looks like something that a person with a stick up their ass would wear. He smirks to himself. Should fit Castiel nicely then.

"Yes 1967 Chevy Impala." Dean says.

"It's a nice car, Dean." Castiel says.

"Thank you Castiel." Dean replies, "I figure we are going to have to pull over tonight and we can make it to Kansas by tomorrow early afternoon."

"That sounds fine to me." Castiel says.

Dean reaches over and turns on the radio blasting AC/DC from his speakers. Castiel just looks at him like really? But it's Dean's car and he will listen to whatever he wants in it. Dean sings along with the music and grins drumming against his steering wheel as he drives them out of the city.

They drive for about two hours with nothing but Dean's drumming against the steering wheel and Dean's singing. Castiel is on the verge of losing it quickly.

"Dean can you turn that off for a while." Castiel asks.

"Sure Castiel, no problem" Dean replies.

"Thank you." Castiel says.

"Welcome." Dean says.

Dean thinks maybe he should try and talk to this man he's "engaged" to. But he is so annoying and has a stick up his ass so he's not really sure he wants to make the effort or not.

"So Castiel tell me about yourself why don't you?" Dean asks.

"What do you want to know Dean? My mom and dad died when I was younger, they were very religious. I once had a twin but he died in a car accident his name was Jimmy." Castiel replies.

'Wow a twin huh? I am sorry he died and your parents also." Dean says quietly.

It's around two and Dean sees a diner so he stops for food.

"Is this ok?" Dean asks.

"Yeah I am sure they have a salad in there I can eat." Castiel replies.

"Yeah sure." Dean says before getting out of the Impala.

They walk into the diner and are seated; their waitress gives them menus and takes their drink orders.

Dean orders a coke and Castiel orders and strawberry milkshake and Dean can hardly believe it. He's going to eat a strawberry milkshake then a salad. Dean guesses the salad is to make up for the milkshake but he's not sure. Their drinks come and they order and Dean gets a bacon cheese burger and fries and Castiel orders a salad. Castiel is drinking his milkshake and he moans out loud and Dean's dick twitches with appreciation in his boxer briefs. No dammit he thinks. I will not be attracted to Castiel fucking Novak.

They eat their food and head back out to the car. Dean figures he can drive for at least three or four more hours before they have to stop for the night. Castiel gets into the car and looks at Dean and somewhat smiles. Well as much as Castiel ever does.

"So now you tell me about yourself Dean." Castiel says.

"Ok well I am from Lawrence, Kansas. I have a brother named Sammy my mom and dad are still alive and my dad owns a mechanic's garage with his best friend Bobby. I was supposed to work there and then take it over when dad retired but instead I wanted to become an editor and now I work for you." Dean says.

"So are you good with your hands then?" Castiel asks.

Dean is thinking is he flirting with me or does he really mean to ask me that question?

"Yes I am good with my hands I can probably fix an engine blindfolded." Dean says.

"Well if I ever need a car fixed I know where to go now." Castiel says.

Dean looks at his watch and notices they've been driving for 4 hours now. He sees a Days inn Motel up ahead.

Dean turns towards Castiel and asks him "is this ok for the night?"

"Yes Dean this will be fine." Castiel says.

"Uh one room or two? We can just get one room with double beds if you want. Save money that way." Dean says stupidly thinking jeeze Castiel is rich he doesn't need to save money.

"One room is fine if that is fine with you." Castiel replies.

Dean pulls in and goes and gets them one room for the night with double beds. He comes out with two keys and gets back into the car driving over to where their room is. They get out and Dean helps Castiel carry his suitcases to the room since he just has the one small duffle bag. They open the door and look inside as far as rooms go, Dean's stayed in worse and he's sure Castiel has never stayed in a room like this.

"Sorry about the room. I am sure it's not what you are used to Castiel." Dean says.

"No the room is fine. There is a place to sleep that is all that matters." Castiel says.

Dean thinks maybe he's not as stuck up as he originally thought. Dean also thinks that maybe he should go for a swim they have a nice indoor pool here and he thinks he should take advantage of it.

He looks through his bag for his swim trunks and takes them into the bathroom with a t-shirt. He pulls them on once he shuts the door and then comes back when he's dressed.

"I am going for a swim they have a nice indoor pool here. Do you want to come with?" Dean asks.

"Indeed let me just find my swim trunks in one of these suitcases." Castiel replies.

Castiel finds his trunks and goes into the bathroom and changes He comes out from the bathroom and the men gather up towels and walk to the pool. They get there and Dean strips off his shirt and Castiel can't help but admire Dean's body. He has tan skin and freckles all over his body and he is nicely built then he's got this tattoo and it's kind of hot. Castiel shakes himself out of his stupor realizing he's been staring at Dean's body for quite some time now. Dean jumps into the pool wincing a bit when he feels how cold the water was. He was not ready for that.

Castiel strips out of his shirt and Dean is watching him out of the corner of his eye. Castiel is white and pale and he's got a nice body and he's got these hips that are very prominent and Dean finds it extremely hot. And he should not be thinking about his boss like this but he just can't help it. Castiel walks into the water slowly. Wincing at the cold water hitting his skin. One would think the pool would be warmer since it was indoors.

"Castiel you just have to jump right in, you'll get used to the cold that way." Dean says.

Castiel huffs at Dean but does what he says when he comes up from the water he looks like a drowned rat and he is fucking pouting. Castiel fucking Novak scariest bad ass at work is pouting. Dean can't believe it but he's seeing it with his own eyes. They finish their swim and get out of the pool and head back to the room.

"You want the shower first?" Dean asks him.

"Indeed that would be nice, thank you." Castiel replies.

"No problem. What should we do for dinner?" Dean asks Castiel

"Maybe just order a pizza and have an early night in?" Castiel asks.

"Works for me, Pineapple and Ham ok?" Dean asks.

"Indeed you know what I Like; I'll just head off for that shower now." Castiel replies.

Dean watches him leave and calls in the pizza they say it will be there in 45 minutes. Dean listens as he hears the shower turn on and he's having inappropriate thoughts about his very naked boss right now. Dean shakes his head and walks over this bag getting out a new pair of boxer briefs and Pj pants. The shower turns off and Castiel comes out a couple minutes later.

"I'm just going to go shower now, pizza should be here soon. Do you have cash?" Dean asks.

"Yes I'll pay for it, when it comes." Castiel says.

Dean walks off to the shower and strips then gets in letting the hot water trail over his body he leans his head against the shower tiles and slides his hand down his body thinking inappropriately about his boss again. He grabs his cock and strokes it up and down slowly moaning against the wall quietly so Castiel doesn't hear him. He jerks himself off to completion and then washes off. He turns the shower off and towels off and gets dressed.

Dean comes out of the bathroom seeing the pizza laying there and he sees Castiel went and got them some drinks from the vending machine. Castiel is watching some stupid show on the history channel and Dean thinks figures he would watch this shit. They eat the pizza in silence watching the TV. Dean looks at the clock and sees its 9 pm and he decides to go to sleep driving all day takes a lot out of you and he's tired.

"Goodnight Castiel." Dean says.

"Goodnight Dean." Castiel replies.

They fall asleep and sleep until 8 am the next morning. They pack up their stuff and head to the breakfast the hotel provides. Dean has a bowl of sugar smacks while Castiel just has a blueberry muffin and they both have coffee. They finish breakfast and head out on the road again they are about 3 hours from his parents' house and they can drive straight through.

Dean puts on the radio and motions to Castiel to pick what he wants to hear. Castiel is not getting it though.

"You can put on what you want Castiel." Dean says.

"Oh thank you." Castiel says as he puts on some poppy music that Dean can't stand. Ugh Dean thinks what the fuck is he listening to? Dean leaves it on the station and drives wanting to kill himself the ENTIRE 3 hours to his parents' house. He pulls up in front of his parents' house and looks at Castiel.

"Well this is it, are you ready?" He asks Castiel.

"Are you ready Dean?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah I am ready; remember when I want to tell them I will." Dean says.

"Indeed. We are just friends till you say." Castiel says.

They exit the car and Dean's mom a pretty blonde lady runs down the stairs.

"Dean it's so good to see you." She calls out.

"Mom, it's good to see you too." Dean says, "This is my friend Castiel."

"Nice to meet you Castiel." Mary replies.

"Likewise you ma'am." Castiel replies back.

"Where do you two know each other from?" Mary asks.

"I'm his boss." Castiel replies.

**-TBC-**

**OK that is my made up chapter in the story –smiles- I hope you liked it. It was long I know –laughs- The next chapter gets back into the movie except there will be a lot more Dean stuff now that he's around Sammy and his family again. If you read this please review it. Thanks. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok here is the next chapter. We are getting back to the movie format however there will be lots of Dean and Cas moments as well. Thank you to Randomslashtard, Pilali, Haven't Met My Angel Yet, SomerTrevAckles, vampireluvr15, and Patrick. Thank you also for the many, many subscriptions and favorites I have gotten on this story already. This story is not beta'd any mistakes you find are mine and mine alone. So on to chapter 5. **

Mary Winchester looks back and forth between her son and Castiel.

"You're his boss are you?" She asks.

"Yes ma'am." Castiel replies.

Hmm Mary thinks, Castiel is more than his boss. I will get to the bottom of this before the weekend is through.

"Come on and follow me boys." She says as she walks into the house.

They follow Mary into the house where the whole family is. Dean's father John, his grandma and Sammy and his wife Jessica and their kids.

Sam sees him walk into the room and he bounds over with his long legs and hugs the shit out of Dean.

"Dean great to see you." Sammy says.

"Hiya Sammy." Dean says giving him a grin.

"Hi Jess," Dean says as he wraps her up in a hug.

Castiel is standing awkwardly by Dean's side now. And Dean thinks maybe he should introduce him to everyone.

"Sammy this is Castiel, my boss." Dean says.

"Nice to meet you Castiel." Sam says.

"Indeed. It's nice to meet you also." Castiel replies.

Dean's grandma steps up to meet Castiel.

'Hello nice to meet you." Castiel offers.

"Now do you prefer to be called Castiel or Satan because we've heard it both ways." Dean's grandma says. "Actually we've heard it lots of ways."

"She kidding." Dean's mom says.

"Oh ok, ok." Castiel says. "Thank you so much for allowing me to be a part of this weekend."

"Oh you're welcome we are thrilled to have you." Dean's grandma says.

"Oh it's so good to see you." Dean's grandma says to Dean.

The house is pretty huge that Dean grew up in and as they are walking up to their rooms Castiel is looking around.

'Why did you tell me you were poor?" He asks Dean.

"I never said I was poor." Dean says.

"But you never told me you were rich." Castiel says.

I'm not rich, my parents are wealthy they knew how to save their money." Dean says.

"That is only something wealthy people say." Castiel says.

They get to the room they are staying in and Dean looks around panicking a bit.

"Mom where is Castiel staying?" Dean asks.

"In your room with you Dean. There is just no room for him anywhere else. We are having a party later to welcome you home and having some house guests as well. You two are friends it's not a problem is it?" Mary asks.

"No, mom that's fine." Dean says.

They just throw their stuff in a room and head back downstairs for the party which is now apparently in full swing.

Castiel is walking around with Dean and he's meeting a bunch of people he has no idea who the hell they are or even if he wants to know.

"Why didn't you tell me you were some kind of Lawrence Kennedy?" Castiel asks.

"How could I? We were in the middle of talking about you for the last 3 years." Dean says.

Castiel yanks Dean by his jacket and says.

"Ok you know what? Time out. This bickering shit has to stop. People need to think we are in love. So let's just." Castiel says.

"That, that's no problem. I can do that. I can pretend to be the doting fiancé. That's easy. But for you it's going to require that you stop snacking on children while they dream." Dean says.

"Very funny. When are you going to tell them we are engaged?" Castiel asks.

I'll pick the right moment." Dean says.

"Hey Dean hi…" A woman says.

"Mrs. Killpatrick. How are you? Nice to see you." Dean says as he gives the woman a hug. "Mr. Killpatrick nice to see you. This is Castiel." Dean says.

"Hi pleasure." Castiel says.

"So I always wanted to know, what does a book editor do?" Mrs. Killpartick asks.

"That's a great question Louise." John Winchester says as he walks into the room with a drink in his hand. "I'm curious to hear the answer myself."

"Hello Dad,: Dean says.

"Son," John says.

"This must be Cassie." John says.

"Uh Castiel." Castiel says.

"John. Pleasure to meet you." John says.

"Pleasure is all mine." Castiel replies as he shakes his hand.

"So why don't you tell us exactly what a book editor does?" John asks Castiel. "Besides taking writers out to lunch and getting bonded." John says.

"Now that sounds like fun." Mrs. Killpatrick says, "no wonder you like being an editor."

"No Louise, Dean is not an editor he's an editor's assistant." John says, "cassie here is the editor."

"Castiel." Castiel replies.

John takes a drink of his scotch and Dean is just looking at him with a disgusted look on his face.

"So you're actually Dean's boss?" Mr Killpatrick asks, "well how about that."

"I think I'll get a refill." John says and walks off.

Castiel is thinking what an ass John is and how he really doesn't like that man at all for some reason.

"Charming," Castiel says to Dean about his father.

Dean just walks off and leaves Castiel in the room alone. Dean catches up to his father and says to him.

"That's a hellva first impression Dad."

"What the hell Dean." John says, "you show up here after all this time with a man you supposedly hate. And now he's your what boyfriend?"

"We just got here can you wait 2 seconds before we throw the kitchen sink at each other?" Dean asks.

"I just never figured you for the guy who slept his way to the middle." John says.

"I'll have you know that, that man in there is one of the most respected editor's in town." Dean says.

"He's your meal ticket, and you brought him home to meet your mother." John says.

"He's not my meal ticket Dad, he's my fiancé." Dean says.

"What you say?" John asks.

"You heard me. I'm getting married." Dean says as he walks away.

"Ladies and gentleman I have a very important announcement to make." Dean says out to the living room full of people.

Castiel just had a piece of fish shoved in his mouth by a caterer after politely refusing a couple times. Now he's doing his best to chew it without spitting it out.

"Castiel and I are getting married." Dean says out loud to the room.

Castiel spits the piece of seafood out saying sorry. Everyone is all talking at once.

"Yep, honey where are you at?" Dean asks.

Castiel peeks around the wall and looks at Dean.

"Come on down here pumpkin." Dean says.

"All right." Castiel says.

"Look at him, Look at him. Right there ladies and gentleman, there he is." Dean says.

"Congratulations Dean." Someone calls out.

"Thank you," Dean replies. "Thank you very much."

"So that was your idea of the perfect time to tell them we are engaged?" Castiel asks.

"Ummhmm." Dean says.

"Brilliant because it was brilliant timing." Castiel says.

A woman is walking over to them she has brown hair and is pretty.

"Dean hi," She says with a smile.

"Lisa, oh my God hi, hey whoa." Dean says before hugging her tightly, "How you doing? I didn't know you were going to be here."

"Your mom probably wanted it to be a surprise. So surprise." Lisa says.

"Right." Dean says.

"And we're being completely rude. HI." Lisa says.

"Hi this is my ex, Lisa." Dean says.

"Well congratulations you guys." Lisa says.

"Thank you," Castiel says.

"Thank you," Dean replies.

"So did I miss the story?" Lisa asks.

Dean and Castiel ask at the same time "What story?"

"About how you proposed Dean." Lisa says.

"How a man proposes says a lot about his character." Dean's grandma says.

"I actually would love to hear the story Dean." Mary says. "Would you tell us?"

"Yeah" everyone in the room says.

"You know what, Castiel loves telling this story so I am just going to let him do it." Dean says smirking.

"Wow ok, where to begin this story? Well umm.. wow.. Ok well Dean and I were… about to spend our first anniversary together, and I knew he'd been wanting to ask me to marry him, and he was scared like a little tiny bird. So I started leaving him little hints here and there. Because I knew he wouldn't have the guts to ask… but" Castiel says.

Dean interrupts Castiel saying "That's not exactly how it happened."

"No?" Castiel says.

"No. I mean I picked up on all his little hints. The man is about as subtle as a gun. What I was worried about is that he would find this little box." Dean says.

Castiel cuts him off saying "Oh the decoupage box he made. Where he'd taken the time to cut out little pictures of himself. Yes. Just pasted all over the box. So beautiful. So I opened the pretty little box and out came all this hand cut heart shaped confetti everywhere. And once they cleared I looked down and there was the most."

Dean cuts Castiel off saying "Nothing. No ring. NO but inside that box underneath all that crap. There was a little hand written note with the address to a hotel with a date and time. Real Humphrey Bogart type stuff. Masculine. Naturally Castiel."

Castiel cuts him off again saying "I thought he was seeing someone else. It was a terrible time for me, but I went to the hotel anyway. And I pounded on the door. But the door was already unlocked. And as I swung open that door there he was."

"Standing, like a man." Dean says.

"Kneeling on a bed of rose petals. In a tuxedo, your son. Your son." Castiel says thinking just how evil he really can be. "choking back soft, soft sobs. And when he held back the tears and finally caught his breath, he said to me."

Dean cuts him off and says "Castiel will you marry me, and he said yep. Now who's hungry? Let's eat." Dean says.

Aww… the crowd is saying.

"That is quite a story." Mary says.

"Oh Dean, you are so sensitive." His grandma says.

"Hey let's see a kiss from you two." Someone calls out and then glasses are suddenly being clanged with silverware to get them to kiss.

"Give him a kiss." Someone in the crowd calls out.

"Oh no." Dean says.

"Oh yeah," Dean's mom says.

"Ok here we go." Dean says as he kisses Castiel's hand.

"What is that Kiss him like you mean it." Sam calls out. And Dean is so going to have to kick his ass later.

"Kiss him, Kiss him, Kiss him" People are chanting.

"Ok." Dean calls out.

Dean leans forward and so does Castiel and they kiss each other quickly and with their eyes open.

"Dean give her a real kiss." His grandma says.

"Just do it really fast." Castiel mumbles under his breath.

They both lean forward again and they both close their eyes and they kiss. Castiel stumbles away from Dean when they break the kiss and he's thinking now what the hell was that. I actually liked kissing Dean Winchester.

Dean is thinking to himself holy shit I actually enjoyed kissing Castiel fucking Novak . What the hell man.

Dean's grandma walks over to them and gives them a hug together.

"I am so happy for you two." She says.

**-TBC-**

**Ok so there is the next chapter. The next one will be up tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this one. More Sam and Dean moments in the next chapter as Well as real Cas/Dean moments. If you read this please review it. Thanks. **


	6. Chapter 6

_**OK here is the next chapter in this story. Thank you to AhMunnaEeChoo, vampireluvr15, Haven't Met My Angel Yet, Pilali and southernanimechick. Thank you for all the subscriptions and favorites I am still getting on this story. This story is un-beta'd all mistakes you find are mine and mine alone. So here we go…. **_

The party ends and Mary takes them up to the room they will be staying in. It's Dean's old room but they have renovated it. IT has a huge bed and a loveseat couch in the room with a nice big TV and dark curtains to keep out the sun.

"So here we are." Mary says, "This is your bedroom."

"Wow this is beautiful, and the view." Castiel says.

"And here's the bed." Dean's grandma points out.

"What an exquisite bed, exquisite." Castiel says. "So where is Dean's room?" Castiel asks.

"Oh sweetie we aren't under any illusions that you two don't sleep in the same bed." Mary says, "He'll sleep in here with you."

"Oh great cuz we love to snuggle, don't we honey?" Castiel asks.

"We are huge snugglers." Dean says.

A dog comes barking in the room running right up to Castiel and he's freaking out holding on to Dean.

"Oh my god what is that?" Castiel asks.

"Calm down Kevin." Mary says.

"Woah you are so cute." Dean says as he picks up the white ball of fur. "Who is this?" Dean asks.

"That's Kevin, sorry Castiel." Mary says.

"So cute." Dean says.

"We just rescued him from the pound. And he's still in training, so sorry." Mary says.

"Just be sure you don't let him outside or the eagles will snatch him." Dean's grandma says.

"No don't you listen to her Kevin." Dean coo's at the dog, "she's just pulling your leg isn't she?"

"By the way there are extra towels and linen's and things in this cabinet." Dean's mom says as she walks over to a cabinet and opens it up.

"And if you get chilly tonight, use this. It has special powers." Dean's grandma says.

"Oh what kind of special powers?" Castiel asks.

"I call it the love everlaster." Dean's grandma says.

"Oh well we will be sure to use that then won't we honey?" Castiel asks Dean.

"Well we are going to bed now; it's been quite an evening. Goodnight you two." Mary says.

"Goodnight." Castiel says.

"Goodnight." Dean says.

"Goodnight Gammy." Dean says.

Goodnight." Gammy says as she walks out with Kevin.

"Goodnight Gammy thank you so much." Castiel says.

Dean makes a bed on the floor in his room after deciding there was no way he was going to fit on the love seat. He is letting Castiel have the bed it's the nice thing to do.

"So you haven't been home in a while." Castiel states.

"I haven't had a lot of vacation time the last 3 years." Dean says.

"Stop complaining." Castiel says, "Don't look ok?"

"Ok," Dean says.

"Are your eyes closed?" Castiel asks.

"Completely." Dean says even though his eyes are wide open.

"Are you sure?" Castiel asks.

"Yep I am sure." Dean says.

Castiel runs past Dean in just boxers and jumps into bed.

"You didn't bring pajamas with you to Kansas?" Dean says.

Castiel covers himself up hastily.

"Yes because I was supposed to be in a hotel room alone. And I usually sleep naked." Castiel says.

"Can we just go to sleep?" Dean asks.

"Fine," Castiel says.

"Great." Dean replies.

Castiel is shifting on the bed a bunch trying to get the street lights out of his face with no luck.

"Well looks like I won't get much sleep with the street lights streaming in." He says.

Dean shuts the window drapes with some electronic device.

"Thank you." Castiel says.

They fall asleep and Castiel's phone wakes them up very early the next morning.

"Dean phone." Castiel says. "Dean!"

Castiel scrambles out of bed in just his boxers. Scrambling around for the ringing phone.

"Yeah right." Dean says.

"Dean where is it." Castiel asks frantically.

"Briefcase pocket." Dean says.

The phone keeps ringing and Castiel finally finds it.

"Hello, Hello, Hello." Castiel says.

It's Frank on the phone.

"Frank, Frank hello." Castiel says. "Are you there? Hello, hello I have horrible service Frank. Hold on for just a second."

"Oh my God. Castiel." Dean says pissed off.

"One minute frank hold on just a second." Castiel says whispering into his phone.

Castiel grabs his robe and runs down the stairs.

"I'm sorry you feel I pressured you into doing Oprah. Of course I want you to be happy Frank. Frank, frank, frank it's going to be fine." Castiel says as he shoves his feet into some shoes to go outside. "I can just call them and I can cancel."

Kevin is running down the hallway towards the kitchen. Castiel left the door open and Kevin runs outside.

"Frank you are so right. Yes Frank of course I'm listening to you." Castiel says to the person on the phone.

Kevin comes running down the stairs and runs by Castiel. Castiel thinks oh shit the dog is outside and is going to be taken away by Eagles.

"I love listening to you frank." Castiel says. "shh.. sit, sit." Castiel says to the dog. "No not you Frank. I think it would be a mistake to back out now. Because Frank for so many years… you have inspired me with your beautiful words, and I feel that."

There's an eagle making a noise in the background and Castiel looks up at the tree.

"Shh.. dog I'm on the phone." Castiel says.

The eagle flies from the tree and swoops down towards the ground.

"I think it's time the world got to enjoy your words as well." Castiel tells Frank.

The eagle swoops in and picks up the dog in its claws.

"Give me that dog." Castiel screams. "Frank hold on for a second."

Castiel says as he chases after the eagle with the dog in its teeth. Castiel throws his phone at the eagle and the eagle drops the dog, Castiel runs forward and catches the dog in his arms.

"So sorry Frank I dropped the phone. I don't want to sell you on anything but I think this is your legacy this book." The eagle is chasing them as Castiel is running back towards the house.

"And you call me with your decision tomorrow and my phone is on all the time." Castiel holds his hand up to block the eagle from taking the dog. The eagle swoops down and takes Castiel's phone from his hands.

"No, no take the doggy." Castiel says. "I need that phone. Take the dog."

Mary and Gammy are at the window watching Castiel run around the backyard with the dog in his arms.

"Look at this." Mary says laughing with Gammy.

"Is that cute or what?" Gammy says.

"Too cute." Mary says.

Dean walks up to his mom and Gammy.

"Morning guys, have you seen…" Dean says as he looks out the window at Castiel with the dog.

"He's playing with Kevin; we thought she didn't like him." Mary says.

"Will you go get him Dean? We have a whole day planned for him." Gammy says. "And he needs to get ready."

"Yeah tell him we have a big surprise for him." Mary says.

Dean just looks away with an amused expression on his face wondering what the hell his mom and gammy are going to do to Castiel today.

Dean walks out the door and down the steps.

"Look just give me my phone. Please give me my phone." Castiel is saying.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asks.

"Oh my God your grandmother was completely right. The eagle came and tried to take the dog. But then I saved him and it took my phone." Castiel says.

"Are you drunk?" Dean asks Castiel

"What no, I'm serious. He's got my phone and Frank is calling me on that phone." Castiel says.

"Relax alright?" Dean says. "We'll order another phone, same number and we'll go pick it up tomorrow." Dean says.

"Really?" Castiel asks.

"Yes really." Dean says.

"All right, all right you can go then." Castiel says as he puts down Kevin.

"You have to get ready." Dean says.

"For what?" Castiel asks.

"Oh you're going out with mom and the girls." Dean says.

"I don't want to go out." Castiel says.

"You know shopping, sightseeing, lunch and a surprise." Dean says.

"I hate shopping." Castiel says.

"You'll love it." Dean says.

"I hate sightseeing." Castiel says.

"You're going." Dean says.

"I hate surprises." Castiel says.

"You're going." Dean repeats.

"I'm not going, I'm not going." Castiel says.

"Yes you are." Dean says.

"Now give me a nice big hug, we don't want them to think we are fighting." Dean says.

"I don't want to touch you." Castiel says.

"Come on give me a hug." Dean says.

"No, no I don't want to." Castiel says.

Dean pulls Castiel into a hug.

"There we go." Dean says.

"Yeah that's nice." Dean says.

Castiel is just standing there. Dean rubs his ass and says. "Yes that's nice."

"If you touch my ass one more time, I will cut your balls off when you sleep. Ok?" Castiel says to Dean.

"Yeah." Dean says.

"So are we clear on that?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah." Dean says again.

"Such a good fiancé." Castiel says.

Castiel leaves to go out with Dean's mom and gammy so he goes to find Sammy. Sammy is outside in the front yard sitting on the porch with coffee.

"Sammy, how are ya?" Dean asks.

"I'm really good Dean. How are you?" Sammy asks.

"I'm good Sammy.. really good." Dean says.

Now the one person Dean can never lie to is Sam. Sam knows his brother is not as happy as he tries to let on.

"Dean don't lie to me." Sam says.

"I'm fine Sam; we aren't going to have some touchy feely moment here." Dean says.

"So that is what you want to marry?" Sam says.

"Yes, that is exactly WHO not WHAT I want to marry." Deans says.

"Ok if you're sure you're sure." Sammy says.

"I'm damn sure." Dean says.

"Jerk." Sam says.

Dean replies back with "Bitch."

**-TBC-**

**So there you go. Next chapter you get to find out what Castiel has been doing with Dean's mom and gammy. I promise you it's funny –grins- If you read this then please review it. Thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

_**So here is the next chapter in my story. I thought the dog scene with Castiel was funny also I am glad so many people enjoyed it. Thank you to southernanimechick, Randomslashtard, TheWaywardDaughter, Pilali, vampireluvr15, and ..Yet. Thank you for all the subscriptions and favorites I am still getting on this story I appreciate them. This story is un-beta'd all mistakes you find are mine. So here we go…**_

Dean was still going over his talk with Sam in his head. Good grief Sam knows him too well he thinks. Castiel is gone with his mom and gammy and Dean can just assume the fun they are all having with the stuck up rude man. He kind of feels bad for making his family suffer that but if they are at least he is getting a break from it.

Meanwhile Castile is with Mary and Gammy and they are shopping which Castiel DESTESTS. He's not your typical gay man who loves to shop. Dean knows he hates shopping and he made him come with these people who he hardly knows. Castiel sighs and just pretends to have a good time.

And while Castiel is out with his father Dean is summoned by his father, while his father is in the backyard golfing.

"You wanted to see me?" Dean asks.

"Your mom found these eco-balls. They dissolve in the water. . I have no idea how she comes up with this stuff. She's a little ticked apparently I wasn't the most gracious of hosts last night. It was a little bit of a shock to find out you're getting married, especially when none of us Sammy included even knew you were dating. The point is I owe you an apology." John says as he holds out his hand for Dean to shake.

Dean takes his hand out of his pocket and shakes his dad's hand saying, "accepted."

"There's something else. I've been going over my retirement plans recently, and it got me thinking. I've done a lot of things in my life. Practically built an empire with your mother from the ground up. It doesn't mean anything unless… "

"Unless you have someone to leave it to." Dean interrupts his father. "We already discussed this." Dean says.

"I'd like to discuss it again." John says. "You have responsibilities here. I think I've been more then understanding about you running off to New York. And I need you to quit playing around…" John says.

"Here we go again." Dean says. "When are you going to start taking what I do seriously?"

"Well when you start acting seriously." John says.

"I'm sorry. I feel sorry for you dad. I wish you had a son that would take over your business. One that wanted to stay here and take over the family business. One that wanted to marry someone you approve of, but it's not me. Now it must seem strange to you, my life in New York.. sitting in an office reading books. But it makes me happy. You understand?" Dean says.

"If that's what makes you happy son, then I got nothing to say." John says.

"Well that's a first." Dean says. "You know what apology not accepted. You have fun out here." Dean says as he walks off back into the house.

Meanwhile in town Castiel and the others are at a bar. Which Castiel can get around.

"I hope you are ready for your big surprise, because this is one of Lawrence's greatest treasures. Right?" Mary tells Castiel.

Oh yeah," Gammy and Lisa tell Castiel.

The lights dim and Castiel wonders what the hell is going on?

"Ok are you ready? This is your big surprise." Mary says.

A spotlight comes on and there's a chair on the stage. Castiel is wondering what the hell is going on here.

"Oh Castiel you're going to love it." Gammy says.

There's music playing in the background, That Relax Go to It song. All of a sudden the same ugly little man" that tried to make him eat seafood is behind the curtain and Castiel can't help but think Oh my God is this man going to strip. Everyone in the bar is irrupting with screams and they are all clapping for this ugly little man.

"Anthony is the only exotic dancer in this town." Mary says.

"But we are lucky to have him." Gammy says.

Castiel just sits there dumbfounded watching the little man dance around the stage and thankfully he's not taken off any clothes yet he thinks.

Then all of a sudden he rips his vest from his body his fat jiggling as he dances and Castiel wants to look away but he can't it's like one of those train wrecks where you should look away but you just can't. Women are going on the stage putting money in his pants and Castiel is thinking why would you want to get close enough to him to do that?

"Work it Anthony." Gammy yells out.

"Wow." Castiel just says.

"Over here Anthony, over here." Gammy yells. "Show him what he's going to be missing." Gammy says about Castiel.

Dean's mom puts a veil on Castiel's head as a joke. And Castiel would laugh but it's scary as he sees this Ramone person walking towards him.

"Come with me my sexy princess." Ramone says to Castiel.

"Oh no, not necessary." Castiel says. "It's a really nice gesture but I just need to..."

"Go on Castiel, get up there." Gammy says.

"Ok pluck my eyes out first though." Castiel says. "All right here we go."

Castiel follow's Ramone up to the stage. Ramone is holding his hand and Castiel is trying to not jerk away from his hand.

"Hey." Castiel says waving to the crowd.

"Give it to her Ramone." Gammy yells out.

Ramone takes that opportunity to yank off his pants and he's standing there in this skimpy underwear and shaking his ass in front of Castiel. Castiel is just sitting there in the chair trying to not throw up in his mouth. This is disgusting he thinks.

"Smack his ass." Gammy yells out.

"Smack it? Ok. " Castiel asks.

Castiel smacks his ass a couple times as he hears Gammy and Mary shouting in the background.

"Smack it, give it to him." Gammy and Mary yell.

"Can I get down now?" Castiel asks.

Castiel flees from the stage and runs out side with a drink. He's standing by the entrance to the bar when Lisa comes out.

"Hey there you are how are you holding up?" She asks Castiel.

"Oh fine, fine. Just working on my tan." Castiel cracks.

"Yeah the Winchesters can be a bit overwhelming at times." Lisa says.

"Indeed, Yes." Castiel says.

"It's a little different from New York huh?" Lisa says.

"Little bit, little bit. You ever been?" Castiel asks.

"No, that was always Dean's dream not mine." Lisa says.

"You guys were pretty serious huh?" Castiel asks. "Well I mean we dated in high school and all through college, but we were kids. " Lisa says laughing a bit.

"And you called it off because…" Castiel fishes for answers.

"Well umm... the night before we graduated school he proposed… and said he wanted to elope…and run away to New York with me. And… "Lisa says.

"You said no…" Castiel says.

"And I said no…yeah. I've never been anywhere but here. This is home. But anyways... you're a lucky guy. He really is the best which you already know." Lisa says taking a drink of her beer.

"Yeah, yep already know that." Castiel says.

"Well cheers to you guys." Lisa says.

"Oh thank you." Castiel says.

"Oh looks like Ramone is wrapping it up." Lisa says as she walks back in.

Castiel just stands out there until it's time to go back to Dean's family house. Lost in his thoughts about what Lisa has told him.

**-TBC-**

**Here's the next chapter I am trying to be better about updating my stories. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you read it then please review it. Thanks so much. **


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ok sorry it took me so long to update but you know how it is when you have a 3 year old. Or maybe you don't well trust me sometimes you just don't have time to write. Which was the case for me recently but I am back and trying to write some today I need to do all 3 stories plus I am working on my Big Bang right now too which is Team Free Will. Thank you to OcherEloquence, Yaoianimeslave, Loneee, vampireluvr15, darkphoenix2345, qarius, stufflover, and Pilali for their wonderful reviews of this story. Thank you also for the many subscriptions and favorites I have gotten for this story. This story is un-beta'd and all mistakes are mine, so without further ado here we go….**_

When they get back to the house Dean is outside with some kind of tool used for beating dents out of cars. He's beating a dent out of a car. Blasting his music in his ears loudly blocking out any sound.

"Dean." Mary calls. "Dean honey is everything alright?"

"What, what's he doing?" Castiel asks.

"Something's up it's best to leave him alone. Come on honey." Gammy says.

Mary and Castiel walk into the house and Mary walks over to the TV turning it off she looks pissed off.

"Hey, hey what are you doing I'm watching that." John says.

"Why is Dean out there beating the hell out of that old car again?" Mary asks.

"Maybe he's planning to escape." John says.

"I am tired. I am going upstairs and taking a shower, and wash off Ramone's coconut body oil." Castiel says.

"Sure." Mary says.

"I had a great day today, thank you." Castiel replies as he walks off.

"What did you do?" Mary asks John.

"I didn't do anything. I mean…I just had a frank conversation with him about his future." John says.

"Oh well, yeah that's a good idea. That's a good idea John because he will never come back home now." Mary says.

Castiel takes his time walking out of the room listening to Mary yell at John. Good for her he thinks. Dean should be able to do what he wants he's an adult.

"He is my son and I only get to see him every three years because of you. Because of you, I've had enough. You are going to be supportive." Mary says.

The dog comes bounding down the hall yapping his head off and barking at Castiel who is supposed to be hiding.

"Shh." Castiel says.

"You are going to be supportive of him marrying Castiel and that is that." Mary says.

"Shhh… shhh.. shh..." Castiel tells the dog as he runs up the stairs.

"You know if we're not careful, in this great big house, just you and me alone… you and me and everything we are angry about… and god forbid they should have a grandchild." Mary says.

Dean walks in the door still listening to his music oblivious to what is going on in the living room let alone in his bedroom.

"That we never get to see." Mary finishes her sentence. "You are going to fix this John, fix it and I mean NOW!" Mary says as she walks away.

Meanwhile upstairs Castiel is in the shower cleaning Ramone's body oil off him. He turns off the water and is looking around for a towel and he doesn't see one. Dean walks into the bedroom covered in sweat with his headphones still blasting music into his ears so he doesn't hear that Castiel is in the shower. Castiel is still searching for a towel and all he finds is a small wash cloth, he hears a noise in the bedroom and calls out "Hello."

Dean grabs a towel and goes to outside to undress on the porch in the sun. Castiel peeks his head out the door still totally naked. He doesn't see anyone in the room he does however see the towels. "Ooh towels." He says. He covers his dick up with the wash cloth and runs out of the room towards the towels. The little dog comes running at him and barking so he backs up back into the bathroom.

"Let me just get a towel, I'm sorry for trying to feed you to the eagle." Castiel tells the dog.

Meanwhile Dean's outside stripping his clothes off he takes his shirt off and he still has the headphones on so he can't hear the dog barking in the background at Castiel.

"Go, go let me just get a towel." Castiel is saying to the dog.

Dean is taking off his pants and then his boxers holding his IPOD in his teeth while he drops his clothes on to the floor. Castiel gets the dog onto the carpet and moves it and slams the bathroom door shut running out of that room. Running straight into a very naked Dean, Castiel's slick wet body pressing up against Dean's completely naked sweat drenched one. They fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs.

"What the…" Dean yells.

"Oh my God." Castiel yells.

"Why are you naked?" Castiel yells.

"Why are you wet?" Dean yells back.

Castiel scrambles off Dean and runs over to the bed grabbing a blanket and wrapping it around himself while Dean grabs a towel and wraps it around his hips.

"Don't look at me." Castiel yells out.

"I don't understand." Dean says. "Why are you wet?"

"Why are you naked?" Castiel says again. "Explain yourself please."

"Explain myself?" Dean says.

"Yes explain yourself." Castiel says.

"I was outside." Dean says.

"Oh really?" Castiel asks. "You didn't hear me?"

"I was listening…" Dean says. "What are you even doing home?"

Castiel walks over to Dean and shoves him against the wall silencing his questions with a heated open mouth kiss. He is thinking to himself what the hell am I doing this is not right. But at that point Castiel really doesn't care because Oh my God Dean is kissing him back and he's such a good kisser.

Castiel's blanket falls letting Dean see just how aroused he is. Dean is thinking what the hell am I doing this is my boss here. But Dean doesn't seem to care because he breaks the kiss and is kissing on the side of Castiel's neck trailing hot open mouth kisses up and down it nibbling and sucking along the way.

Castiel moans into the room and Dean loses his grip on his towel and it falls to the floor showing off his amazing erection. Castiel is thinking impressive and I did that to him. He thinks cockily. Dean wraps his hand around Castiel's dick and strokes up and down making Castiel moan loudly. Dean wants to get off too so he releases Castiel's dick and grabs both their dicks together in his hand before stroking them both up and down swiftly making them cum quickly. Dean's name falling from Castiel's lips as he cums.

They just look at each other when they are done and they are both thinking what the hell have I done. Castiel breaks away from Dean and backs away wrapping the blanket back around his naked form.

"Cas…"Dean begins.

"Just go... you know what just go." Cas says.

Castiel thinks Cas hmmz? I like it when Dean calls me that. He thinks how awkward it's going to be with him and Dean now and sighs as Dean walks away and into the bathroom slamming the door. He lies down on the bed face first with a huff thinking Oh God what have I done.

**-TBC-**

**So there is your chapter I added my own stuff into that scene obviously –laughs- they never had sexual relations in the movie but this is my story and Dean and Cas were just meant for smut soooo –grins- I hope you enjoyed it... if you read it please review it… Thanks. **


	9. Chapter 9

**OK sorry this took so long like I said I am doing 3 stories plus working on a big bang right now plus I have a 3 year old I am updating as fast as I can. Thank you to Pilali, vampireluvr15, TheYoungXD, qarius, JieL, and Randomslashtard. Thank you also for the many subscriptions and favorites for the story, this story is un-beata'd all mistakes are mine. Here we go... **

Later that night they are in their bed room and Dean has made a fire and Castiel is in the bed and Dean is on the floor in his bed of blankets and pillows.

"So, so naked." Dean says.

"Can we just not talk about that?" Cas says.

"Just saying, and then what we did after being so naked." Dean says.

"Oh we really don't need to talk about that right now." Cas says.

"Oh but I think we should." Dean says.

"Umm... not right now." Cas says. "So what is the deal with you and your father?" Cas asks.

"Oh I'm sorry that question is not in the binder." Dean says.

"Oh well I thought you were the one that said we needed to learn all this... "Cas says.

"Not about that I didn't." Dean says.

"But if the guy asks us…" Cas says.

"Not about that Cas." Dean says, "goodnight."

They sit there in awkward silence for a while until Dean sighs and then clears his throat.

"I like the psychic network." Castiel says.

"What?" Dean asks.

"Not in the ha-ha isn't she funny in a trashy kind of way, but I actually quite enjoy it." Cas says. "I took dancing lessons in the sixth grade. My first concert was Aerosmith. I think Ryan Reynolds is sexy." Dean is just lying on the floor listening to the information Castiel is giving him. "Don't like flowers in the house because they remind me of funerals and when my mom died, and I've never played a video game."

Dean thinks that is crazy and they are going to have to remedy that tomorrow. When they wake up they are playing a damn video game how do you get to be 30 years old and have never played a video game in your life that is just crazy he thinks.

"I read Wuthering Heights every Christmas, it's my favorite book. I hadn't slept with a man in over a year and a half before today. And I went to the bathroom and cried after Bob said to me what he said to me. And the tattoo, its wings, angel wings. I got them on my 16th birthday after my parents died. It was stupid. I'm sure there are many, many other things but that's all I can come up with right now." Castiel says.

Dean is just lying there quietly listening… letting all the information sink in.

"I'm here, just processing." Dean says." You really haven't slept with anyone in 15 months?" Dean asks.

"Oh my god after all that, that is all you, got out of all that?" Cas asks.

"That's a long time." Dean says.

"Yeah well I've been busy." Cas replies.

Dean sort of smirk laughs.

"What?" Cas asks.

"Nothing." Dean says. "Castiel?"

"Yes?" Castiel asks.

"Don't take this the wrong way." Dean says. "You are a very, very attractive man."

Castiel smiles when Dean says he is attractive.

Castiel shoots up out of bed in the morning looking around saying "huh where am I?" He fumbles for the alarm clock and manages to open up the blinds instead. He looks over the side of the bed and sees Dean fast asleep on the floor. Castiel sees himself in the mirror and tries to smooth down his bedhead. There's suddenly a knock at the door.

"Room service for the happy couple." Dean's mom calls out.

"Dean, Dean, Dean." Castiel whispers. Dean doesn't respond so he lobs a pillow at his face hitting him.  
>"Your mother's at the door get UP!" Castiel says. "Get up here!" Castiel says. He calls out to Dean's mom, "Just a second."<p>

Dean gets up off the floor throwing the blanket and pillows on the bed with them and gets into bed with Castiel.

"Ok, ok, ok spoon me." Castiel says. Dean slides up behind him and curls up against the man's back. "Oh my god." Castiel says.

"I'm sorry it's morning." Dean says.

"What do you mean its morning?" Then it dawns on Castiel what he means Being a man Castiel should have known this right away but he's a bit frazzled right now.

"Are you ok?" Dean's mom calls out.

"Yep, yep coming. Come on in, everything is fine." Dean says.

They sit up in the bed with their backs against the headboard and Dean has his arm wrapped around Castiel.

"Oh wow. Smells good." Dean says. "Cinnamon rolls." Dean says.

"You shouldn't have gone to the trouble." Castiel says.

"Oh you're family now. It's no trouble." Dean's mom says.

"Hey room for one more?" Dean's father asks as he comes in.

"Wow could we not do the Brady family meeting right now?" Dean asks. "We just got up. If you don't mind."

"Your mother and I have come up with a proposition, and I happen to think it's a terrific idea.

"We want you to get married here tomorrow." His mom says.

"What, what, what?" Castiel asks.

"Well you're going to get married anyway, so why don't you just do it here…where we can be all together. And that way Grandma Annie can be a part of it. " Dean's mom says.

"Uh no, no." Dean says.

"It's Gammy's big birthday tomorrow night." Castiel says.

"Big day for her." Dean says.

"We don't want to ruin it." Castiel says.

Gammy walks into the room saying, "I've had 89 birthday parties I don't' need another one."

"Oh Gammy." Castiel says.

"It would be a dream come true for me, to see my other grandchild's wedding." Gammy says.

"hnmm." Dean says.

"So you'll do it?" Gammy asks.

Dean shakes his head no...

"Before I'm dead." Gammy says.

"Ok, ok." Dean says.

"Ok." Castiel says.

"We'll take care of everything." Dean's mom says. "And you can get married, like we did in the barn."

"It's a Winchester family tradition. Sam got married in the barn also." Gammy says.

"Oh wow." Castiel says.

"Yep, yep." Dean says.

"Wow, wow I always wanted to get married in a barn." Castiel says.

"I have." Dean says.

"It's a sign, a sign from the universe that you're meant to be together." Gammy says. "Oh we must give thanks. Come, come."

"Ok I know I should leave you alone now." Dean's mom says. "But we're just so excited; I know you're excited too."

"It's the craziest." Castiel says.

"Really excited." Dean says.

Dean's mom and dad leave their room and Dean and Castiel are waiting for them to leave.

"Oh my God." Dean says once they are gone. "When my mom finds out this whole thing is a sham. She's going to be crushed; she's going to be crushed. And my grandmother's going to die. And my dad with the whole wedding thing. Where the hell did that come from?" Dean asks.

"She probably got him worked up into it." Castiel says. "its fine she's not going to find out. They're not going to find out."

"Oh God Castiel." Dean says.

"Dean they're not going to find out. Just relax. Ok?" Castiel says as he rubs Dean's shoulders. "It's going to be ok. It's not like we're going to be married forever. We'll be happily divorced before you know it...It will be fine, It will be fine. You ok?" Castiel asks.

"Yeah." Dean says.

"So I'll just get us some coffee." Castiel says as he gets out of bed with just Pj pants on. "So would you like a cinnamon soy latte?" Castiel asks.

"Ah-ha." Dean says.

Dean is staring at Castiel's chest while he pours them coffee. And what a nice chest it is he thinks. With muscles and he's lean and a well-toned stomach. Dean needs to stop before he drools a little bit.

"You're right you know. Get a quickie divorce and we'll be fine." Dean says.

"Absolutely." Cas says.

"It's going to be fine." Dean says.

"Everything is going to be great." Castiel says as he brings cups of coffee over to the bed with a cinnamon roll.

**-TBC-**

**So there is the next chapter again sorry it took me so long to get it out to you. IF you read this please please please review it. Thanks. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok sorry this took so long to update but I've been busy lately. Thank you to Randomslashtard, OcherEloquence, TheYoungXD, Magnolia13, ..Yet, and vampireluvr15 for their amazing reviews on the last chapter. So here we go… **

After the fiasco about getting married Castiel needs to get out so he goes outside and sees a bike and gets on it to go for a ride. Castiel rides deep into the woods giving himself a pep talk about how it's just a business deal and he can do this. It's basically just a means to an end. Even though he knows he is falling for Dean and he's falling for him hard.

Castiel hears like drums or music so he walks towards where he hears it.

"What is that?" Castiel asks himself.

Castiel peeks in between some leaves and sees Dean's grandma outside wearing some kind of blanket thing and there's a fire built and it looks like she's doing some kind of chanting ritual. Castiel gets a closer look inching closer to Gammy and the fire.

"Come to me Castiel of New York. It is I Grandma Annie." Gammy says.

"Oh." Castiel says.

"I see you are a curious one. Come see how I give thanks to mother earth." Gammy says.

"You know actually I'm not that curious. I'll just…" Castiel says.

"Look around you, mother earth has provided all this. Just as she's brought you and Dean together to join." Gammy says.

"Oh." Castiel says.

"We must give thanks. And ask that your love lasts forever. Come dance with me in celebration." Gammy says.

"You know can't I just thank her from here?" Castiel asks.

"I insist." Gammy says making the fire rise higher that it has been somehow.

"Ok, ok, ok. I will come down and dance with you." Castiel says.

"Follow and learn. Come on Castiel feel the rhythm of the drums. Now you." Gammy says.

"Me what?" Castiel asks.

"Chant." Gammy says.

"Chant what?" Castiel asks.

"Is whatever comes to you it is the way." Gammy says.

"But I don't' know any chants." Castiel says.

"To the trees use your vowels." Gammy says.

Castiel is dancing around and chanting gibberish basically. Castiel chants louder as Gammy yells at him this is what he chants.

"To the window, to the window, to the walls, to the walls. Let the sweat drip down my balls. Now all you bitches crawl." Castiel chants he's really getting into it now dancing around and shaking his ass with Gammy.

Dean walks up to the two of them he is watching Castiel shake his ass all around sticking it out and shaking it and Gammy is chanting and dancing with him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dean asks as he walks up.

"Uh you know, your gammy wanted me to you know chant… chant from the heart." Castiel says.

"Balls that's what came to your heart?" Dean asks laughing on the inside a bit.

"You know it went with the beat." Castiel says.

"Your phone arrived. I am going to town to pick it up you want to come with me?" Dean asks.

"Oh yes I want to go. I want to go. Hold on." Castiel says as he runs over to gammy, "is it ok if I go with him?" Castiel asks.

"Whatever you do is what shall be." Gammy says.

"But you're ok if I go?" Castiel asks.

"Fine go on." Gammy says.

"Ok bye Gammy." Castiel says.

"You're a bit freaky." Dean says.

"Shut up." Castiel says. Dean laughs and Castiel says, "Would you please?" and hits him with a towel.

They take the boat into town and they head to the General store in town. When they walk in Castiel sees that the man running the store is Ramone the man who did that dirty dance to him that day and he shudders.

"Hey buddy." Dean says.

"Hey Dean." The Ramone says.

"You got that phone I ordered?" Dean asks.

"Yeah I got it in. How are you man?" Ramone asks.

"Great and you?" Dean asks.

"Good." Ramone says.

The man walks over to where Castiel is looking at some boots.

"Hola." Ramone says.

"Hey, hi." Castiel says as he starts backing up.

"Remember this?" Ramone asks as he does a dance in the store for Castiel as he starts singing Relax get to it.

"Yes, yes wonderful." Castiel says.

"Remember that?" Ramone asks.

Castiel takes that moment to run away towards Dean. "Yes, yes I know." He says.

"I think you made quite an impression on Ramone." Dean says.

"Mmm-hmm I think the part where I burst into tears, just really brought us together." Castiel says.

"Oh guess what?" Dean says.

"What?" Castiel asks.

"Fun fact about Dean Number 11: I like Pringles." Dean says.

"Uh ok." Castiel says.

"They're delicious. All hostess products, coke never Pepsi. And beef jerky." Dean says.

"What are you like 13?" Castiel asks him.

"Here we go, it's all charged up Dean." Ramone says as he hands Dean Castiel's new phone.

"Thanks buddy." Dean says.

"Thank you very much." Castiel says to Ramone.

Dean leads Castiel out of the store with an arm on his back.

"Oh my god I have 37 messages. Shit I need a computer. Is there a computer in this god forsaken town?" Castiel asks.

Dean takes him to this little internet café in town and gives him a bunch of quarters.

"Ok when it runs out it will give you a warning and you have to put more quarters in." Dean says.

Dean see's Lisa across the street with her class, he tells Castiel he will be fine and he's going outside. Castiel puts the quarters in the machine and the sound of the net dialing up can be heard in the store.

"What is this?" Castiel asks as he types in an address and waits for it to finally go there.

While he's waiting he looks out the window and see's Dean outside talking to Lisa. Castiel finishes what he is doing on the computer and they walk around town for a while.

"So it was nice to see Lisa huh?" Castiel asks Dean.

"Yeah." Dean says.

What people don't really know about Dean is why he likes women and men he really prefers men. He is more gay then straight at this point in his life. But he's always loved Lisa. Or liked her or whatever you want to call it.

"She looked really pretty today." Castiel says.

"Yeah she did." Dean says.

"Mm... hmm. Must be nice to see each other again and just catch up." Castiel says.

"It's definitely good to see her. It's… yeah been a long time." Dean says.

Deans mom and gammy are walking down the street.

"Oh there they are, there they are. Castiel." Dean's mom calls out.

"We need Castiel, we're afraid we are going to have to steal you away." Gammy says.

"Oh no, no, no, no I'm just going to keep…" Castiel says.

"No, not to worry, no strippers, no chanting in the woods not to worry." Gammy says.

"Come on, not you though Dean you wouldn't like what we are doing." Dean's mom says.

They drag Castiel off with them, Dean is wondering what the hell is going on but he goes home and will see them later he guesses.

**-TBC-**

**So what are Gammy and Dean's mom making Castiel do now tune into the next chapter to find out. IF you read this please review it thanks so much. **


	11. Chapter 11

**OK here's the next chapter in the story sorry it took so long I had to finish my Big Bang and now that's done I can focus on my other stories now. Thanks to Paulathe Cat, OcherEloquence, vampireluvr15 and ..Yet for the awesome reviews. Story is unbeta'd still so here we go… **

Castiel walks off with Dean's mom and Grammy and has no idea what he is in for. But he's kind of nervous about it. They walk down the street and enter into a shop. Gammy goes to get a tux. Her husband wore it for their wedding and her mother made it for them.

"My mother made this in this shop in 1929; it's funny how things come back in style." Gammy says.

"Just trying to zip and button the pants." Castiel says.

"And don't worry about the fit Annie is the best tailor is Lawrence." Mary says.

"Wow incredible, maybe some of it is loose in some parts." Cas says as he holds up the pants.

"Sorry my husband was a bit big on the bottom if you know what I mean." Gammy says.

Cas just smiles politely and nods saying "oh"

"Ok let's see if I can find your waist in these pants." Gammy says.

"I was thinking if you like we could come to where you are for the holiday's this year." Mary says.

"Oh that would be... uh that would be nice. That would be nice. Maybe we could come to you." Cas says.

"Well that would be lovely." Mary says.

"Mmmhmm." Cas says.

"I'd like that very much." Mary says.

"Oh Mary for god sakes we have work to do." Gammy says.

"I know I'm sorry." Mary says.

"Go make yourself a cup of tea. I'll finish this. Go." Gammy says.

Mary walks off to the kitchen area to go make herself a cup of tea leaving Castiel alone with Gammy.

"Now let's make this absolute perfection." Gammy says.

Gammy walks over to a jewelry box and takes out a ring and hands it to Castiel.

"Now just one special touch and you're ready. This has been in the family over 158 years." Gammy says.

"Deanna it's beautiful but I don't think..." Cas says.

Gammy cuts him off saying "shh.. I'm not finished."

"Oh sorry." Cas says.

"My great grandmother gave it to my great grandfather when they got married. They were quite a scandal you know. He was Russian and she was Tlingit and back then you had to get approval from every member of the tribe before you got married. Almost broke them up." Gammy says.

"Well how did they stay together?" Cas asks.

"She was a lot like you Cas, tough. Wouldn't take no for an answer. She was good for him. Just like I believe you are good for Dean. I want you to have it." Gammy says.

"I can't take it." Cas says.

"I don't want to hear it. Grandmothers love to give their stuff to their grandchildren. It makes us feel like we'll still be part of your lives even after we're gone. Take it." Gammy says.

Cas just stands there clearing his throat a couple times trying to not cry.

"Are you alright dear?" Gammy asks.

"I uh, well I uh, I just wanted to uh… make sure there was enough time to get all the sewing done." Cas says.

"Don't you worry about that, you're going to be handsome." Gammy says.

"Ok." Cas says.

"Now let's get you out of those pins." Gammy says.

"Ok." Cas says again.

Cas looks at himself in the mirror looking at the ring. He hasn't felt this way ever. Dean's family has just taken him in like he's one of their own and he's so grateful for that even if he doesn't show it all the time.

Meanwhile Dean decided to not go home he's waiting in the boat to take his momma and Gammy and Cas back to the house. He's lying in the boat and going over the last couple days in his mind. He thinks about Cas about him and Cas did what they did in the bedroom.

What they did in the bedroom was shocked but he quite liked it and thinks he'd like to do it again. When Cas isn't being such an asshole he's pretty fucking hot and nice. Which is not often, Cas must have been brought up to be hard as nails and tough as shit. Because that is what he is most of the time all though since they have been here with Dean's family he's also seen the gentler softer side of Cas.

Cas walks up to the boat and Dean looks up from where he is laying.

"All right." Dean says standing up and starting up the boat. "Let's get this untied and hop on it."

Cas hops into the boat without needing any help at all. Cas walks over to the steering wheel of the boat and takes off.

"Whoa, whoa what?" Dean says.

Cas drives the boat across the water not really knowing what he is doing.

"You mind telling me what the hell is going on here?" Dean yells over the motor of the boat.

"I just needed to get away from everybody." Cas says.

"What's wrong?" Dean yells.

"Nothing, Can you just stop talking?" Cas asks.

"Would you mind telling me what's happening now?" Dean asks.

"Castiel?" Dean yells. Castiel is not saying anything so Dean yells his name again "Castiel"

"I forgot ok?" Cas says.

"You forgot what?" Dean asks.

"I forgot what it was like to have a family. I've been on my own since I was 15 and I forgot what it felt like to have people love you and make you breakfast and say hey. We'd love to come down for the holidays. And I say why don't we come to you instead. And give you necklaces and you have all that here, and you have Lisa, and I'm… I'm just screwing it up." Cas yells out hysterically.

"You're not screwing it up. I agreed to this. You were there you remember?" Dean asks.

"Your family loves you, do you know that?" Cas asks.

"I know that yes." Dean says.

"You know that?" Cas asks.

"Yes." Dean says.

"And you're still willing to put them through this?" Cas asks.

"They are not going to find out." Dean yells.

"How do you know they won't find out?" Cas yells back.

"Because you said they wouldn't find out." Dean yells back.

"I know but what if your mother does…" Cas yells back.

"She won't you said so CAS." Dean yells back again.

Castiel takes his hands off the wheel and runs across the boat to the other side. Dean moves quickly to steer the boat.

"Oh my God what if Gammy finds out? She'll have a heart attack." Cas says.

"Stop it's going to be fine." Dean yells out.

Dean turns sharply to avoid running into a buoy and Cas falls out of the boat and Dean is shouting at him not even aware he's not still in the boat.

"Whoa. I don't think hijacking a boat is the proper way to deal with your frustration, Oh great now you shut up, CAS?" Dean yells.

Dean turns around and see's Cas is not in the boat he sees him floating in the water.

"Dean!" Cas yells

"Cas." Dean yells back.

"Dean!" Cas yells again.

"Cas, get to the buoy." Dean yells.

Cas swims towards the buoy and leans against it floating waiting for Dean to get the boat back to him.

"Alright come on, give me your hand. Give me your hand." Dean yells.

Dean grabs Cas's hand and pulls him into the boat.

"I got you." Dean says.

Dean puts Cas down in the boat and he's shivering and freezing.

"What the hell were you thinking? You could have been killed." Dean says.

"You turned the boat and made me fall in you jackass." Cas says shivering with his teeth chattering.

Dean finds a blanket and wraps it around Castiel tightly.

"Yeah well you let go of the steering wheel Ahab." Dean says.

"Come here, you gotta get warm. Come on, it's ok." Dean says rubbing Castiel's arms trying to warm him up.

Dean drives them back to the house and takes Cas up stairs there is no one home at the moment. He turns on the hot water and cold water and makes hot shower for Cas. Cas is struggling to take off his wet clothes but they are sticking to him, and his hands are still shaking from the cold.

Dean walks over and swats Cas's hands away undressing the other man quickly leaving him only in his boxers.

"Go shower Cas, if you need anything I'll be right here." Dean says.

"Thank you Dean." Cas replies.

Cas walks off to go take a shower and Dean changes into something drier than what he has on. He lies on the bed and waits for Cas to come back.

**-TBC-**

**Next chapter will be the wedding... or will it be? Anyways like I said sorry it took so long to write it. I hope you enjoyed it though. If you read it review it please. Thanks. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok here is the next chapter in the story. It's still not beta'd so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. Also thank you for the reviews of the last chapter I appreciated them. So here we go…**

After Cas finishes their shower Dean's father comes to find them and takes them to the barn.

"Your mother is never to hear about any of this." John says.

As Dean and Cas follow him into the barn they see the immigration worker coming around the corner. They look at each other shocked. What the hell is this guy doing here Dean is thinking.

"Told you I'd check up on you." The man says.

"What did you do?" Dean asks his father.

"I got a phone call from Mister Gilbertson here, who told me that if you were lying, and he strongly believes that you are, he would send you to prison. So I flew him up here." John says.

"Dad," Dean says.

"Luckily for you, your father negotiated a deal on your behalf. Now this offer's going to last for 20 seconds, so listen closely. You're going to make a statement admitting this marriage is a sham, or you're going to go to prison. You tell the truth you are off the hook, and he is going back to Canada." Mister Gilbertson says.

Cas looks at Dean who is looking at the guy like he's an idiot when really he is an idiot so that fits well. Dean's father is looking at him and shaking his head.

"Take the deal." John says.

"I don't' think so," Says Dean.

"Don't be stupid Dean." John says.

"You want a statement? Here's your statement. I've been working for Castiel Novak for 3 years. Six months ago we started dating and we fell in love. I asked him to marry me and he said yes. I'll see you at the wedding." Dean says as he stomps out of the barn slamming the door Castiel follows Dean out the door, and they head back to the house.

Dean opens the door to their bedroom for Castiel and Castiel walks through it. Castiel walks over the couch and sits down on it.

"So you sure about this?" Castiel asks.

"Not really." Dean says.

"I mean I am very appreciative of what you've done, but I think that…" Cas says.

"You'd have done the same for me. Right?" Dean says.

There's a knock at the door and then it opens up and Gammy is standing there.

"Hope everyone is decent." Gammy says as she walks into the room. "you need to come with me. NO tomorrow is your wedding day. You have to give the blanket a rest for tonight." Gammy says. "It's tradition. Now give your bride a kiss goodnight and you have your whole lives to be together." Gammy says.

"Ok." Dean says.

"Now come on." Gammy says.

Cas looks down and takes a deep breath.

"You know if I don't go with her she'll just come back." Dean says.

"Yeah." Castiel says.

Dean walks out of the room backwards slowly.

"See you in the morning?" Dean asks.

Castiel nods his head and says "yeah."

Dean finishes walking out of the room shutting the door.

Dean is lying on the spare bedroom's bed watching TV not really seeing what is on the screen he is thinking about tomorrow and his wedding day. He didn't want to marry Castiel at first but now he kind of really wants to. And he almost can't wait to get married tomorrow and he just hopes Cas feels the same way.

Upstairs Castiel is lying in bed thinking about Dean and what this marriage is going to mean. He wants it to me more than just words on a paper to let him stay in the US. He wants it to be because Dean loves him more than anything and can't live without him. But he knows that is probably not the case.

Dean wakes up early the next morning. It's his wedding day and he can't wait to get married. He never thought he'd be the marrying type but he wants this thing with Castiel to last forever. He goes downstairs for breakfast. The wedding is not till 2 pm and he's got nothing left to do today really except relax before the big time. He wants to see Castiel but he knows that his Gammy is not going to allow that.

Castiel wakes up the next day having hardly slept he's come to a decision and he knows Dean is going to be upset but he just has to do what he has to do. He gets ready for the wedding and goes to the chapel to wait for the wedding to start.

The guests have all arrived and are sitting in the barn where they are to be married. Dean's mom did a great job on the barn considering she only had 24 hours to decorate it. IT's got flowers and everything in it.

It's almost time for the ceremony to begin. Dean is standing at the front of the church waiting for Castiel with the preacher who is also Ramone.

Pachelbel's Canon begins playing as Castiel starts to walk down the aisle with Gammy because Gammy wanted to be the one to walk whoever Dean was going to marry down the aisle. Dean looks at Castiel and thinks about how hot he looks in his tux and the many things he wants to do to get him out of it.

Everyone stands up as Castiel makes his way down the middle aisle with Gammy. They are all watching him and Gammy make their way to Dean. Gammy drops Castiel off with Dean and kisses his cheek. Dean and Castiel make their way up to Ramone to stand in front of him.

"Everyone please be seated." Ramone says.

"Ramone." Castiel says.

"MI Ammo." Ramone says. "We are gathered here today to give thanks and to celebrate one of life's greatest moments. To give recognition to the beauty, honesty, and unselfish ways of Dean and Castiel's true love in front of family and friends." Ramone says.

Castiel puts up a finger making Ramone stop mid-sentence.

"MI ammo do you have a question?" Ramone asks.

"Uh no... " Castiel says.

"Your hand is up." Ramone says.

"Oh it's not a question, but I do have something I need to say." Castiel says.

"Castiel." Dean says.

"Can't it wait till after?" Ramone asks.

"Uh no… no..." Castiel says shaking his head.

Castiel turns around so he can address Dean's family.

"HI there. Thank you so much for all coming out. I uh have a bit of an announcement to make about the wedding. A confession actually." Castiel says.

"What are you doing?" Dean asks.

"Uh I'm a Canadian… Yes a Canadian. With an expired visa who was about to be deported. And because I didn't want to leave this wonderful country of yours, I forced Dean here to marry me." Castiel says.

"Castiel stop it." Dean says.

"See Dean has always had this Ext ordinary work ethic. Something I think he learned from you." Castiel says as he looks at Dean's father. "And for three years I've watched him work harder than anyone else at our company. And I knew if I threatened to destroy his career he would do just about anything. So I blackmailed him to come up here and lie to you." Castiel says with his voice wavering some. "All of you. And I thought it would be easy to watch him do it." Castiel says clearing his throat a little bit. "But it wasn't, turns out it's not easy to ruin someone's life once you find out how wonderful they are. You have a beautiful family. Don't let this come between you. This was my fault." Castiel says.

"Castiel." Dean says.

"Dean this was a business deal and you held up your end and now the deal is off." Castiel says. "I'm sorry." He says to the family as he runs out of the church.

Dean watches as Castiel walks out of his life.

**-TBC-**

**Will Castiel walk out of Dean's life for good or will he get him back? There is one more chapter of this story which I will attempt to write tomorrow. IF you read this please review it. Thanks**


	13. Chapter 13

**Ok this is the last chapter of this story I hope you have enjoyed it. It's not beta'd still so any mistakes are mine. Thank you to my reviewers and subscribers and people who have favorite this story. And here we go…. **

Dean watches as Cas walks out of his life. He feels hurt, shocked, and another word he isn't really quite ready to examine too much. His family corners him and starts to yell at him about Cas and what the hell was going on.

"What were you thinking?" Mary screeches out.

"I don't' know, I don't know." Dean answers dejectedly.

"Dean you lied to us." Dean's Gammy says with a sigh.

"Let me get my head on straight. Ok?" Dean sighs out. "I'll explain everything later. I'm sorry." Dean sighs as he walks out of the barn and runs into the house. He goes looking for Castiel even though he's pretty sure he's gone. He goes into their room and it's empty of all Cas's stuff.

The only things left in the room are the Tux Cas wore to their wedding that never happened and a note. And the manuscript that Dean had given Cas some time ago. The note said this…

_You were right, this book is special. I lied because I knew publishing would love it and I'd lose you as an assistant. But you have an extraordinary eye and I'll make sure this gets published before I leave. Have an amazing life. You deserve it. Castiel_

Dean just reads the letter and now he's pissed. Cas was in love with him he knows it so why the fuck did he walk out on their wedding. Lisa walks into the room and walks towards Dean.

"Well that was uh crazy." She says shaking her head. "You know people are going to be talking about this forever."

"Yeah, yeah." Dean sighs out.

Lisa smiles at him asking him "Are you ok?"

"Yeah... no… uh…" Dean chokes out. "I just feel… You know what the problem is? The problem is that this man is a gigantic pain in my ass. First there's the whole leaving thing I totally understand that. It's a sham wedding it's kind of stressful. But then he goes ahead and he leaves me this note. Because he doesn't have the decency the humanity to do it to my face. Three years, three years I work for this… this terrorist. Never once has he had a nice thing to say to me… and then he goes ahead and writes this crap!" Dean huffs out.

"Dean." Lisa try's but Dean interrupts her.

"But none of that matters because we had a deal!" Dean yells out.

"Lisa tries again "Dean."

"I'm sorry I just… He just makes me a little crazy." Dean says.

"I can see that. So you're just going to let him go?" Lisa asks.

Meanwhile Cas is sitting on a boat headed to the airport with the immigration officer.

"So what now?" Castiel asks.

"Well now that you are leaving voluntarily it all becomes very civilized. Once we land in New York you have 24 hours to head back to Canada." He says quietly.

Dean runs out of the house and he runs right into his family.

"Dean, Dean what is happening." Mary asks with concern in her voice.

"I gotta talk to him." Dean says.

"Why would you do that?" John asks.

"Boys, boys." Gammy calls out.

"This has nothing to do with you." John says.

"Boys stop it. Stop it." Gammy yells out.

"I'm not going to let you do this." John says.

"I'm not asking your permission." Dean says.

Gammy stands there clutching at her heart. She's having a heart attack.

"Dena! John, John!" Mary calls out.

Dean and John run over to where Dena is falling on the ground.

"I think I'm having a heart attack." She says.

"Get a doctor." Dean yells out.

They put Dena into a plane and airlift her to the hospital. Dean, John and Mary are all in the plane with her. Dena takes the mask off her face and looks at John and Dean.

"You two need to stop fighting. You'll never see eye to eye. But you're family. Promise me you'll stand by Dean, even if you don't agree with what he is doing." Gammy says.

"I promise." John says with feeling.

"Dean promise you'll work harder to be part of this family." Gammy says.

"I will." Dean says with conviction.

"Well then the spirits can take me." Dena says as she closes her eyes.

They wait a while and Dena suddenly opens her eyes back up.

"I guess they're not ready for me yet, I'm feeling much better." Dena says as she sits up. "No need to take us to the hospital take us to the airport instead."

"Mom what are you faking a heart attack?" John yells out.

"Oh come on." Dean yells out.

"It was the only way I could make you listen." Dena says.

"You know I'm not authorized to take you to the airport." The man flying the plane says.

"Larry Ferris don't make me call your mother." Dena says.

"You got it." Larry says.

"You scared the hell out of me." Dean says as he covers his face.

Castiel and Mr. Gilbertson are on the plane waiting to take off Castiel is sitting there with his arms crossed really not wanting to leave Dean.

"Yep you should have given up back in New York. See I'm like Elliott Ness. I always get my man, I'm that good." Mr. Gilbertson says.

The tower clears Castiel's plane for takeoff as soon as they are at the runway. Dean tries to stop the plane from taking off but he's unsuccessful and he watches as Castiel's plane takes off into the air. Dean puts his head down and he hears his dad speak.

"I'm sorry son I didn't know how you felt about him." John says.

"Honey it's going to be ok." Mary says.

Dean and his family head back to his house.

Meanwhile back in New York Castiel is at the publishing office, gathering his things so he can go back to Canada. He looks around his office and is walking around making sure he's not forgetting anything. Castiel comes out of his office with a box and no one is around. He walks over to where Jordan is and stops in front of him.

"Jordan." Castiel says. "Jordan I need you to send the boxes in my office to… to this address please." Castiel says. "Can you do that?" Castiel asks.

"Uh yeah sure…" Jordan says.

"Mr. Novak…" Jordan says pointing behind him.

"Yes… Yes what?" Castiel asks as he turns around.

Dean is walking towards Castiel slowly.

"Hey." Dean says.

"Dean." Castiel says clearly shocked. The office has stopped and they are all just watching Dean and Castiel.

"Why…Why are you panting?" Castiel asks.

"Because I've been running." Dean says.

"Really from Lawrence?" Castiel asks.

"I need to talk to you." Dean says.

"Yeah well I don't have time to talk… I have to catch a 5:45 to Toronto." Castiel says.

"Castiel." Dean says.

"I need these boxes to be sent out today." Castiel says. "I want to make sure everything is…"

"Castiel…. STOP talking." Dean yells out. "I gotta say something." Dean says quieter.

"Ok." Castiel says.

"This will only take a minute." Dean says.

"Fine what?" Castiel asks.

"Three days ago I loathed you. I used to dream about you getting hit by a cab. Or poisoned." Dean says.

"Oh that's nice." Castiel says.

"I told you to stop talking. Then we had our little adventure in Lawrence and things started to change. Things changed when we kissed." Dean says quietly.

Castiel is looking anywhere but at Dean because he knows if he looks at Dean he is going to lose it right here in front of all these people and he really doesn't want that to happen.

"And when you told me about your tattoo. Even when you checked me out when we were naked." Dean says with a smirk.

"Well I didn't see anything." Castiel says defiantly.

"Yeah you did. But I didn't realize any of this till I was standing alone in a barn husband-less. Now, you can imagine my disappointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the man I love is about to be kicked out of the country." Dean says.

Castiel looks at Dean with tears in his eyes.

"So Castiel, marry me. Because I'd like to date you." Dean says.

Castiel shakes his head slowly "trust me you don't' really want to be with me." Castiel says with a tear clogged voice.

"Yes I do." Dean says.

"See the thing is, there is a reason why, I've been alone all this time. I'm comfortable that way, and I think it would be a lot easier if we forgot everything that happened and I just left." Castiel says.

"You're right." Dean says as he walks closer to Castiel stopping right in front of his face. "That would be easier."

Castiel just looks at Dean and he shakes his head slowly a couple times.

"I'm Scared." Castiel whispers as he shrugs his shoulders lightly.

"Me too." Dean says as he throws his leather jacket down on the floor. He takes Castiel's face in his hands and kisses him.

"Aren't you supposed to get down on your knee or something?" Castiel whispers jokingly.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." Dean says.

"Oh Indeed." Castiel says.

And they kiss again the whole office cheering for them.

The next day they go to see Mr. Gilbertson they are sitting in his office close together this time and they actually look like they are in love this time.

"So let me get this straight. You two are engaged again." He asks.

"Yes." Dean says.

"Um Indeed." Castiel says.

"For real?" Mr. Gilbertson asks.

"Indeed." Castiel says.

"Yeah." Dean says.

"You're sure you want to go through with this?" Mr. Gilbertson asks. "Because one wrong answer and I'm going to take you down."

"Ok." They both reply.

"Let's do it." The man says.

**-TBC-**

**OK I lied there is going to be an epilogue of sorts then the story will be over that will be up tomorrow sometime. If you read this please review it. Thanks so much. **


	14. Chapter 14

**This is not going to be too long because it's an epilogue and they never are. But I needed to tie loose ends together. Thanks for the new reviews of my story last chapters I appreciate them a lot. Ok and here we go…. **

Dean and Cas went through questioning with Mr. Gilbertson and they flunked most of the questions. But spending so much time with the man made him really see that they were indeed in love and that they indeed really did want to get married this time. So he granted them a chance to get married, and tomorrow was their wedding day. They had to do it fairly quick so Castiel wouldn't get shipped back to Canada.

Dean's family flew up for the wedding, his mom and dad and Gammy and Sam and his family. Sam was his best man and Gammy was giving Castiel away again but for real this time. They were staying in a hotel because Dean's apartment was just not big enough to keep them all there. And this time the scary ass Ramone was not officiating the wedding.

Dean and Cas get up the morning of their wedding. They were already leaving together they moved into Dean's apartment because Cas already gave up his penthouse when he thought he was having to move back to Canada. They get up and have coffee and take their showers and go pick up Dean's family for the wedding.

"Good morning Dean." Dean's mom says with a smile and kisses her son good morning.

"Good morning mom." Dean smiles back and says.

"Morning Dad." Dean says.

"Morning son." John says.

"Morning Gammy." Dean kisses his gammy's cheek in greeting.

"Morning Dean. You ready for today?" Gammy asks.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Dean says.

Cas comes down the hall with Sam and his family. He went to get them while Dean got his mom dad and Gammy.

"Morning Bitch." Dean says.

"Morning jerk." Sam replies.

They get to where they are getting married they aren't getting married in a church because well they just didn't want to they are having an outdoor wedding in the park. And since its New York they can get married there now with no problems.

The ceremony gets underway and the preacher is officiating the ceremony with Dean and Sam standing by one another and Cas standing next to Dean.

"Do you Cas take Dean as your husband, to love and to cherish him in sickness and in health for all your days to come?" The preacher asks Cas.

"Indeed." Cas replies.

"And do you Dean take Cas as your husband to love and cherish him in sickness and in health for all your days to come?" The preacher asks Dean.

"I do." Dean replies with a big smile.

"Well then by the state of New York and the power invested in me I pronounce you married. You may kiss each other." The preacher says.

Everyone cheers and Dean and Cas kiss their first kiss as a married couple. They walk off with people throwing rose petals and blowing bubbles.

The reception is at a little hall they rented out for the day since it's just for family and a few close friends of Dean's they really didn't need anything bigger. They have food and then it's time for the first dance. Dean has picked the song for the first dance. And it's Everything by Lifehouse. He thinks it's a perfect song for him and Cas.

Cas and Dean get up and make their way to the dance floor to have their first dance as a married couple Dean wraps Cas up in his arms and they sway to the music. Then it's time for the cake they feed each other cake and Dean smashes it in Cas's face in true Winchester tradition. The reception is over and Dean is hugging and kissing his family goodbye and Cas and Dean head off to their hotel they booked for the night to start their lives as a married couple.

They may have their problems in the days to come but for the most part they live happily ever after just like it should be…

**THE END**

**There is the last chapter I hope you enjoyed this story. And if you read this please review it. Thanks**


End file.
